La vida según cupido
by Sakuragaby
Summary: El amor llena a las personas de felicidad, pero, nada en esta vida es gratis, Shun descubre eso de la mala manera. él ve sus amigos viven felices, mientras que su vida se balancea hacia la tristeza, todo a causa del amor que siente por esa persona.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Era un bello día en Japón, era primavera y la alegría se sentía en el aire.

Cierto peliverde despertaba contento de un sueño tranquilo y placentero.

-¡Despertó!- gritó Seiya a modo de broma.

-¿Por qué tan contento?- preguntó Ikki sirviendo el desayuno.

-No sé. Me siento bien y nada más.-

-¿No estarás enamorado?- pregunto Hyioga bajando su periódico y viendo a Shun pícaramente.

A Shun le subieron los colores a la cara y una nerviosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-¡Ahhh! El pajarito crece.- dijo Seiya dándole un golpe amistoso a Shun en el brazo.

-¿Pajarito?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué el alboroto?- preguntó un recién levantado Shiryu.

-Pasa que Shun se ha enamorado.- Dijo Ikki entre risas.

-Ding dong, ding dong, estás cosas del amor.- de burló el rubio.

-Ya uno no se entera de nada. A ver ¡Cuenta!- dijo el pelinegro.

-Primero lo primero ¿de quién?- preguntó Hyioga.

-¡¿De quién más? De June!- dijo Seiya.

-Sí, le encontré hace unos días en la estación de trenes.-

-Ajá, ajá. Cuéntanos bien.-

-Me ocurrió hace pocos días, al llegar a la estación. Yo subía, ella bajaba, la mire y me miró.-

-Ding dong, ding dong, estás cosas del amor.-

-¡Cállate Hyioga!- regañó Shiryu.

-Primero solo me sonrió y luego intentó irse.-

-Ajá….-

-Le dije

 _-¿Qué tal? ¿Te puedo acompañar?...Ehh ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-_

Me miró enojada y me dijo

 _-No, voy a estudiar ¿Por?-_

 _-No por nada, este…¿No podes hacerte la rata?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¡NO! Digo, ¿si no podes faltar?-_

 _-No ¿Para qué?-_

 _-¿Qué se yo? Para charlar.-_

-Y así fuimos caminando, por las calles. A ella le gusta una rosa, a mí me gusta un clavel.-

-Ding dong, ding dong…porque hay amor.-

-¡Qué te calles!-

-Después intenté hacerle conversación.

 _-Calor, eh.-_

 _-Ajá.-_

 _-decime, ¿me dejas que te de un beso?-_

 _-Se buenita.-_

 _-¡No!-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¡NO!-_

 _-Está bien, está bien ¡Caramba!-_

-Ding dong, ding dong…no hay acuerdo en el amor.-

-Hyioga…- regañó el chino.-Ahora, Shun, eres un niñato atrevido.-

-Déjenlo que siga contando.- dijo Ikki.

-No estábamos de acuerdo en nada. Si ella dice que de bidchi, yo digo de tree melón. Si ella dice que los Beatles, yo digo The Rolling Stone.- dijo el peliverde. –Después de un rato la vi rara y le pregunte

 _-¿Te enojaste?-_

 _-No.-_

 _-Siii.-_

 _-No.-_

-¡Ahhh! Qué bonito.-

-Cállate Seiya.-

-Si ella dice que los gatos, yo digo pintura fresca. Si ella dice mejor Favio, yo digo Palito Ortega.-

-Ding dong, ding dong, para cantarle al amor.-

-¡Te estás ganando un buen golpe, Hyioga!-

-Después ella me dijo.

 _-Te enojaste…-_

 _-No.-_

 _-Mentiroso…Te van a crecer las orejas y…¿Me das un beso?-_

 _-¿Si me das un beso?-_

 _-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.-_

-Huy, qué melosos.-

-No molestes, Shiryu.-

-En fin, ayer me levanté e iba a verla.

 _-¡Hoy en lunes y la espero, sé que tiene que venir! Hoy yo quiero a todo el mundo y el mundo me quiere a mi.-_

-Ding dong, dong dong…porque hay amor. -

-¡CA-LLA-TE!-

Hyioga reía por lo bajo y Shun continuó su historia.

-Entonces seguimos hablando y hablando…

 _-¿Te gusta el cine?-_

 _-Sí.-_

 _-¿Y la música?-_

 _-También, Divaldi Bajj.-_

 _-A mí la verdad sabes quién me gusta, Leo Dan.-_

 _-¿Leo Dan?-_

 _-Sí.-_

 _-Huyy, a mí también.-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Si.-_

-¿Entonces ya son novios?-

-Sí, pero aún no comprendo por qué estaba enojada cuando me vio.-

-¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?- preguntó Seiya.

-Cinco años, cuatro meses y quince días.-

-¿Los llevas contados?- preguntó Ikki

-Llevó once años, cuatro meses y quince días enamorado de ella.-

-¿Y hasta ahora te le declaras?-

-Por lo menos me declaré YA…no como otros.- dijo mirando a Seiya.

-¡Es diferente!-

-¡La ves todos los días!-

-¡Tú no te metas, pato de escarcha!-

-¡Dile ya!-

-¡no quiero!-

-¡Qué le digas!-

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Tienes miedo!-

-Y ahora ¿por qué pelean?- preguntó Saori desde la ventana de la cocina.

-Nada, Saori.- respondió el castaño hecho un tomate.

-¿Me van abrir la puerta?-

-¡Ya abrí!- gritó Hyioga.

-Si no le dices en una semana, le diré yo.- le susurró Shun a Seiya.

…

 _ **Notas: Prólogo, bastante corto.**_

 _ **La canción se llama "Ding dong, ding dong, estas cosas del amor", de Leonardo Favio.**_

 _ **Espero les llame la atención la historia, pero como soy yo, el drama no hará falta.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer!**_


	2. No me olvidé

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

El peliverde estaba con su castaño amigo, claro que la paz brillaba por su ausencia.

-¡Dile!-

-Qué no ¡Burro!-

-¡El burro eres tú! ¡Dile de una vez!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Seiya!-

-¡Dije no!-

-¡Un día de estos alguien te va a ganar la partida!-

-¡¿Y?! Ella no me gusta.-

-¡Seiya!-

-Sí, me gusta, pero…-

-¡Nada!-

El peliverde se fue directo a la habitación de Saori.

Tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, pasa.-

Cuando entró, le entregó una nota.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la pelilila.

-Ni idea, me la dio Seiya y dije que te la diera y que por nada del mundo la viera.-

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el fino rostro de la antes diosa, así como una ilusión se formó en su alma.

-Qué interesante…- dijo abriendo la nota.

Shun esperó, hasta que ella levantó la vista levemente.

-¿Qué esperas? Vete ya.-

-Qué delicadeza.-

Shun se fue…cuando se alejó lo suficiente, empezó a reírse como maniático.

Seiya, al escuchar la risa psicópata, la siguió y llegó hasta Shun, se le tiró encima y le dijo:

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Un pequeño empujón nunca ha matado a nadie.- le dijo despreocupado.

-¿Sabes? Te daré un pequeño empujón…¡Pero de un barranco!-

Shun huyó y corrió por toda la mansión. Y , a todo esto, Shiryu y Hyioga disfrutaban del espectáculo con palomitas, soda y agua para no atragantarse de la risa.

-Le apuesto a Seiya.-dijo Shiryu.

-Naaaa, Shun es un demonio si se lo propone.-

Los amigos estallaron en carcajadas y la apuesta terminó en:

Shiryu: $20 a ue Seiya ganaba.

Hyioga: $38 a que Shun lograba huir.

Al final Hyioga se hizo $38 más rico y Shun huyó por la ventana de la sala de juegos.

Seiya tuvo que ir al jardín de la mansión, para no dejar plantada a la pobre Saori.

-Seiya…- susurró.

Saori se había arreglado muy bien. Se quitó ese vestido de princesa con mal gusto y se vistió con unos jeans negros ceñidos, una camiseta manga larga color azul turquesa, unas plataformas azul marino y el cabello suelto.

-Te ves muy bien.- le dijo. No se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó ella emocionada.

-¿Te parece a la exposición de flores y pantas silvestres del parque?- le dijo.

/Flashback/

 _-Muy bien, cuando te pregunte a dónde irán, le dirás exactamente esto: "¿Te parece a la exposición de flores y pantas silvestres del parque?" ¿Vales? ¿Me entendiste?-_

/Fin del flashback/

-¡Sí! ¡Había querido ir desde que inició!-

Cuando iban saliendo, Shiryu y Hyioga le animaban con ademanes y sonrisas divertidas. Aunque Shiryu estaba molesto por lo de la apuesta.

Caminaban muy cerca, Seiya estaba nervioso y el que Saori insistiera en ir tan cerca no ayudaba.

-¿Para qué me invitaste con una carta?- le preguntó ella, a modo de quebrar el silencio incómodo que se había creado.

-Amm, bueno…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Por fuera se mostraba confundida, pero por dentro, la pelilila estaba dando saltos y esperando impaciente por eso que ella quería escuchar.

-Debo decirte algo. Probablemente tu no recuerdes eso…

/Flashback/

 _Había dos niños sentados en un árbol del parque. El niño castaño cortó una rosa antes de subir y se la dio a la niña de cabellos lilas._

 _Ahí sentados, la niña dibujó un corazón en la pared que había junto al árbol_

 _-¿Por qué en la pared?- preguntó el niño._

 _-Porque hacerlo en el tronco ya está muy gastado, Seiya.-_

 _-Siempre que me hablas dices mi nombre, es raro.-_

 _-No me molestes, Seiya.-_

 _-¿Lo ves?-_

 _-¡Seiya, eres un tonto!-_

 _-Está lloviendo y mañana me voy para Grecia, no me puedo enfermar.-_

 _La niña se echó a reír y el niño la imitó._

 _-¿Volverás como caballero, Seiya?-_

 _-Claro, y entonces seré fuerte para proteger a todos lo que quiero y volver a ver a mi hermana.-_

 _-Sí, yo te esperaré aquí y te daré un buen golpe como bienvenida, Seiya.-_

 _-Eres molesta.-_

 _-Tu igual, Seiya.-_

 _-Escucha, esa canción me gusta mucho.-_

 _Los niños empezaron a tararear la canción._

 _-Oye, mañana me voy…¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla? Como despedida.-_

 _-¡No! Me lo darás el día en que regreses y yo quiera que me lo des.-_

/Fin del flashback/

-No me olvidé de la canción que tarareamos por primera vez; de la cuidad mojándose, mientras reíamos sin entender. No me olvidé del corazón que dibujaste en aquella pared; ni de la flor que te regalé, y que desojaste sin miedo a perder. No me olvidé de aquella vos, que me nombraba en cada atardecer; de la ilusión que yo guarde ¡y ese deseo de volverte a ver! ¡No me olvidé del calor de tus manos, ni de las cosas que juntos soñamos, no me olvidé porque no quiero olvidarme jamás de la chica que amo! ¡No me olvidé de aquel bello verano, ni de los besos que nunca te he dado, no me olvidé, porque no quiero olvidarme jamás de la chica que amo!- dijo Seiya cabizbajo pero muy decidido a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Seiya…-

-Sé que muchas veces no me soportas, que no soy caballeroso y que…-

-Te amo, tonto.-

Los ojos de Seiya brillaron y se lanzó a abrazar a Saori.

-Yo también y te amo.-

Cuando se separaron del largo abrazo, escucharon una voz aguda y traviesa y unos aplausos.

-¡Yo tenía razón!- gritó Shun.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- preguntaron los dos restantes al unísono.

-Viendo.- dijo mientras comía una uva.

-Yo creo que Shun es la reencarnación de cupido.-

-No, cupido es malo.- dijo Shun con un puchero.

-Ajá.-

Después de eso, la parejita se dio a la tarea de tragarse mutuamente y a Shun se le hizo algo incómodo estar ahí.

-Como que aquí hago mal tercio.-

Shun se fue y llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y empezó a divagar con June.

-Es preciosa , la quiero mucho.-

 _-El amor no es juego. Y será hermosa, pero el querer y el amar son una tortura para el alma, mi querido Shun.-_

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Notas: La canción del capítulo se llama " No me olvidé" es de una novela juvenil que empecé a ver y me aburrió, pero la canción quedo en mi reproductor a causa de que mi hermanito querido si la vio y descargo la música, y como la canción es linda, decidí usarla. El intérprete es Santiago Talledo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios porfa!**_


	3. cuando una puerta se cierra

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Hyioga podía parecer contento y despreocupado…y la verdad es que si lo era. Pero, no hace mucho, él había sufrido la desgracia de un amor no correspondido.

Erín se había enamorado de Hyioga, sí. Pero, después llegó a su vida alguien que cambió sus sentimientos. Ella fue sincera, le dijo a Hyioga lo que sentía por esa otra persona; Hyioga no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su decisión, aunque triste.

Pasó mucho tiempo así, apoyado por sus amigos, superando poco a poco eso.

Un tiempo después, cuando habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Erín y Hyioga habían decido separase como pareja, llegó la invitación a la boda de esta.

Hyioga había insistido ante Erín, en que solo tenía 18 años, era demasiado joven. Pero sin resultados, la boda se hizo y ahora, pasado un tiempo desde la boda, un melancólico miraba desde lejos el orfanato donde trabajaba ella.

La vio irse hasta su casa, por tanto, él decidió que también era hora de regresar y comportarse como el amigo que había decidido ser para ella.

Sentado, con la vista en el paisaje de la calle que ofrecía su balcón, empezó a narrar para sí lo que veía.

-Me llamas, para decirme que te marchas; que ya no aguantas más. Que ya estás harta, de verle cada día, de compartir su cama; de domingos de fútbol, metida en casa. Dices que el amor, igual que llega, pasa. Y el tuyo se marchó por la ventana…Y que encontró un lugar…en otra cama. Y te has pintado la sonrisa de carmín, y te has colgado el bolso que te regaló. Y aquel vestido que nunca estrenaste…Lo estrenas hoy. Y sales a la calle buscando amor. Me llamas, para decirme que te engaña; que ya de vuestro amor, no queda nada. Que se buscó otro nido, y abandonó tu casa; que te faltan caricias…Por las mañanas. Dices que el amor, igual que llega, pasa. Y el tuyo se marchó por la ventana…Y que encontró un lugar…en otra cama. Y te has pintado la sonrisa de carmín, y te has colgado el bolso que te regaló. Y aquel vestido que nunca estrenaste…Lo estrenas hoy. Y sales a la calle buscando amor.- dijo con una triste sonrisa al recodar una conversación que tuvo con la rubia. Ahora confirmaba que ese desgraciado nunca fue bueno para ella. Ahora, se sentía bien, pero a la vez triste, esa sonrisa color carmín no se volvió hacia él, ese bolso azul destacaba entre las maletas negras.

-¿Se va?- preguntó la voz juguetona que le llevaba un azafate con bocadillos.

-Sí, se va.-

-No es la indicada.- dijo y se paró frente a la ventana.

-Lo era para mí, Shun.-

El peliverde abrió la ventana y a causa del aire la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

-¿Has oído que cuando una puerta se cierra…es porque se abrió una ventana?-

-No. El dicho es, cuando una ventana se cierra otra se abre.-

-Pues este lo digo yo. Y si Erín no supo apreciarte, es porque hay otra mujer que te amará y te valorará como nadie lo ha hecho.-

Hyioga soltó una pequeña risa y miró a su amigo.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que lo dijo Seiya es cierto.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nos contó tu plan para que él y Saori estuvieran juntos. Te dijo "reencarnación de cupido".-

-Ya dije que no. Cupido es malo.-

-Eres un inmaduro, haciendo pucheros.-

-Tú eres el amargado.-

Los amigos estallaron en risas y Hyioga comprendió que, tal vez, solo quizás, Shun tuviera razón.

…

Por otro lado, Shiryu y Sunrei estaban en su mejor momento, demasiado melosos.

El pelinegro amaba a Sunrei, y ella lo amaba locamente. Ya con 21 años, sus sentimientos eran más que claros, entonces… ¿Por qué esperar más? Pensó Shiryu.

-Tu sonrisa, tu carita, tu forma de ser, precio no tiene. Y es amor, yo lo sé, nada vale más que un beso fiel. Y son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo. Y son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño. Y la forma de tu mirar es lo que me enseña como amar. Y la forma de tu expresar es lo que supera lo material, por tu amor puedo respirar, aquí quiero estar. – le dijo rodeando su cintura. - Un recuerdo para siempre, un beso en la frente, es lo más importante, Y es amor yo lo sé, nada podrá igualar tu sencillez. – le beso la frente con delicadeza y amor sincero. - Y son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo. Y son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño. Y la forma de tu mirar es lo que me enseña como amar. Y la forma de tu expresar es lo que supera lo material, por tu amor puedo respirar, aquí quiero estar.-

-Te amo, Shiryu.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó coqueto y acariciando con suavidad sus hombros.

-Claro, siempre ha sido así.-

-¿Segura, segura?- preguntó riendo y besando su mejilla desde atrás.

-Sí… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta de lo que ya estás seguro?-

-Sunrei…-susurró romántico.

Besó su hombro derecho, bajando en dulces caricias por su brazo y al final a su mano. Besó su mano y con romanticismo colocó un anillo en su dedo.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Te amo, quiero estar siempre contigo.-

-¿Tomo eso como un sí?-

-Sí, sí quiero.-

La feliz pareja…bueno, Shiryu, fue hasta la sala y gritó exageradamente:

-¡Los quiero a todos aquí en la sala, en este instante!-

Todos bajaron. Shun con su azafate como escudo; Hyioga con una almohada abrazada; Seiya protegiendo a Saori.

-¡Me caso!- dijo emocionado.

-Saori ¿Me ayudas con los planes?- pidió la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto.-

-¡Hay que planear la despedida!- gritó Hyioga.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- preguntó Shun.

-Amm…-

-Está bien, lo deciden luego. Pero ¿Quién será el padrino? Solo es uno.

-Este…¿Rifa?-

-Vale.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡La despedida!-

-Pareces más emocionado por la despedida que por la boda.-

-Es que tiene el cerebro muy pequeño y solo puede pensar en una cosa a la vez.- mofó Seiya.

-Cállate.-

En lo que esos dos seguían con su pelea, Shun se acercó a Shiryu.

-Felicidades, amigo.-

-Gracias, Shun. Estoy tan feliz.-

-Me alegro por ti, Shiryu. Cuando yo me case, me ayudarás a salir con todo.-

-¿Ya estás pensando casarte?-

-Puede que sí, puede que no.-

-Niñato, me debes respeto. Contesta como se debe.-

-No.-

Y Shun se fue a pensar en una boda con June. Luego se regañó a sí mismo por no darle prioridad a la boda de su amigo…Pero la idea de casarse con June no era mala.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hoy fueron dos canciones: La de Hyioga y su amor fallido se llama: "Me llamas" de José Luis Perales. Y la de Shiryu y Sunrei: "Las cosas pequeñas" de Prince Roice (¿así se escribe?) en fin, les soy sincera…nunca he sido fanática del amor y la cursilería y las palabras bonitas y el que la gente intente tragarse…pero ¡No sé qué me pasa! Así que esta historia estaba destinada al fracaso total…pero me puse rara con lo de Shiryu y Sunrei…**_

 _ **Por cierto, el nombre del cap no es ninguna de las dos canciones.**_

 _ **Lo de me debes respeto me lo dice mi "onee-san" muy seguido, m´s que todo cuando como dulce y me pongo rara.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y porfa, dejen sus comentarios!**_


	4. Mi tormenta favorita

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Había pasado cierto tiempo, quedaba poco para la boda. Por eso, Shun estaba con June eligiendo el traje de él y el vestido de ella. Mientras tanto, en lo que los probadores aún estaban ocupados, June se acercó coqueta a al peliverde que estaba distraído con un grupo de niños desconocidos.

Le acarició los hombros y él se volteó a verla. Se despidió de los niños y la acompañó a sentarse a esperar.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- le preguntó después de sentarse.

-No, simplemente quería estar contigo.-

El rió un poco y le dijo algo apenado –Lo siento, me distraje jugando con los niños.-

-¿Los conoces?-

-No. Pero a sus padres no pareció molestarles que jugara un poco con ellos.-

-Eres confiable de vista. Se nota que serías un buen padre.-

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó hasta los huesos, igual que Shun. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos resistía la mirada del otro.

-Este…Ya desocuparon ese.- dijo Shun señalando un probador vacío.

Cuando los dos tenían ya su vestimenta para la tan esperada fecha. Salieron de la tienda y fueron a comer algo.

-A todo esto…¿Hoy es la despedida de Shiryu?-

-Sí, también la de Sunrei ¿cierto?-

-Sí.-

-¿Qué se hace en las despedidas de soltero?-

-Pues…para las mujeres, es una reunión con unos cuantos tragos, juegos como verdad o reto o la gallina ciega y platicar toda la noche, también música.-

-¿Eso harán?-

-Sip. Ya está todo planeado.-

-Yo no sé. Hyioga no me ha dicho nada, pero cada vez que le pregunto se ríe.-

-¿Lugar?-

-La mansión.-

-Ni idea…-

La rubia no parecía fiarse del juicio de Hyioga y puso mala cara.

-Te amo.- dijo Shun.

-¿Ah? yo también.-

La besó de sorpresa y le dijo:

- _Mis besos ya no quieren esperar, en esta noche fría incéndiame el aire. Que solo tú, podrías domar, mi corazón ingobernable.-_

Ella se sintió extraña, dado que estaban en la plaza del centro comercial y mucha gente empezaba a verlos, Shun estaba abrazándola un poco lejos y flojo, pero, en un lugar público, eso llamaba mucho la atención.

 _-¡Acércate! No hay forma de frenar.-_ dijo atrayéndola hacia sí más fuerte – _Repara ya mis sueños inhabitables. A media voz, me puedes curar, este silencio insoportable.-_

-Shun…Nos están viendo…muchas personas.-

 _-Tuve miedo de mí, quise escapar de ti…¡Quise apagar con gasolina el fuego!-_

-Shun…-

-Para mí, eres como un ángel, June _¡Vas, desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad! Con tu fuerza infinita ¡Con esa forma de besarme que mi boca necesita!-_

-Me está gustando la atención…- A la rubia empezaba a gustarle idea de que Shun se pusiera romántico, hasta la gente se le olvidó. -¿Qué más?-

 _-¡Haces…que me pierda en tus ojos y me vuelva a encontrar! Mi alma me lo grita ¡Eres mi tormenta favorita.-_

-¿Tormenta?-

-El remolino de emociones y belleza…Eres mi tormenta favorita.-

 _-A donde quieras ir te seguiré, serás mi luna en los caminos oscuros. Hoy creo en ti y me soltaré, de mi pasado y mi futuro.-_

-Olvida el mal pasado, Shun. Seamos felices.-

 _-Tuve miedo de mí, quise escapar de ti…¡Quise apagar con gasolina el fuego!-_ dijo dándole un beso lleno de amor. –Tus labios me ponen en las nubes, mi ángel _¡Vas, desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad! Con tu fuerza infinita ¡Con esa forma de besarme que mi boca necesita!-_

Ella también lo beso.

 _-¡Haces…que me pierda en tus ojos y me vuelva a encontrar! Mi alma me lo grita ¡Eres mi tormenta favorita.-_

 _-A la orilla de la noche…Somos fugitivos de la soledad ¡Y en la oscuridad se encuentra…-_ dijo ella.

-Mi ángel… _¡Vas, desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad! Con tu fuerza infinita ¡Con esa forma de besarme que mi boca necesita! ¡Haces…que me pierda en tus ojos y me vuelva a encontrar! Mi alma me lo grita ¡Eres mi tormenta favorita.-_

Se volvieron a besar, y no quisieron separarse el uno del otro por un buuuuen rato.

-¿Tienes lo que necesitas?- preguntó la rubia.

-Me encantan tus ojos.-

-Te amo.-

-También yo.-

-¡Bravo!- dijo una voz desde lo lejos.

-¡Seiya!-

-¿Quién diría que Shun tendría tantas palabras bonitas en la boca?- se burló.

-¡Eres un entrometido!- replicó June.

-Gracias, querida.-

-Idiota.-

-Qué fina tu novia.- le dijo a Shun.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y me topé con esto.-

-Largo.-

-Que amor, hermano, se respira.-

-Largo.- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, ya me voy.-

Seiya se fue…Y lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue actuar como "Buen hermano"

-¡Reunión!- gritó desde la puerta.

Todos llegaron corriendo, incluso Saori parecía bastante interesada en el asunto.

-¡¿Y?!- preguntó Ikki algo ansioso.

-Ya tienen los trajes…pero, descubrí algo más interesante.- canturreó.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hyioga curioso.

-No sé si contarles…-

-¡Habla ya o te frío en este instante!- dijo el Fénix.

-Shun le hizo una linda escenita a June en la plaza del centro comercial.-

-¿De celos?- preguntó Saori intrigada.

-No…Nada de eso. Parecía escena de película melosa, diciéndole cosas al oído y besándola, ella también besándolo…-

-Shun está loco por ella…Era de esperarse.- dijo Hyioga.

-Es cierto.-

-Para mí todo esto de tu boda, ha hecho más efecto en Shun que en ustedes dos.- dijo Ikki.

-Además, Shun terminó siendo el padrino ¿No?- Dijo Seiya.

-Sí, por cierto, los "doraditos" también vienen.- dijo Shiryu.

-Kiki Será el niño de las flores ¿verdad?- preguntó Saori emocionada.

-Sí, me costó convencerlo, pero lo logré.-

-Dicen que hay una sorpresa cuando lleguen.- dijo Hyioga.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero no quisieron decir nada.-

…

Mientras tanto, en el santuario una pareja le hacía mimos al pequeño niño de cabellos verdes y ojos azules.

-Ka-i, dilo ¿vale?- dijo la peliverde.

-Shina…tiene tres meses, aún no va a hablar.- le dijo el ojiazul.

-Cállate. Espero no sea tan tonto como tu.-

-Como te amo.-

-Yo también.-

El peliazul se unió a la temprana práctica de habla del pobre niño.

-Ese niño sufrirá con ustedes como padres.- dijo un recién aparecido Camus.

-¡Mira Kai, es tu tío amargado!- dijo el peliazul haciendo que el niño saludara con la manita.

-Ya dije, ese niño sufrirá con ustedes como padres.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Aioria.

-Cállate.- dijo Shina.

-Y tu sufrirás con Milo por esposo.-

-¡Hey!- replicó el nombrado.

-Por cierto ¿Y Marín?- pregunto Shina.

-Se sentía mal y no quiso venir.- dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Voy a verla.- Shina se llevó al niño.

-¡Déjame al niño!-

-¡No!-

-Ustedes son únicos.- dijo Aioria.

-¡¿Algún problema?!-

-No, nada.-

-No te conviene meterte con Milo, Aioria.- dijo Camus.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensan tener hijos Marín y tú?-

Aioria empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva,, mientras Milo reía por su "hazaña".

…

-¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!- gritaba Shina mientras intentaba quitarle el niño a Marín.

-Déjame cargarlo un rato, es mi ahijado.-

-¡Mi hijo!-

-Un ratito, estoy enferma, solo un ratito.-

-Ahora que lo dices…No tienes fiebre, ni estás pálida…¿Qué tienes? ¿pereza?-

-Me duele la cabeza…-

-¿De hambre?-

-No puedo ni ver la comida…-

Un pensamiento extraño empezó a formarse en la mente de una peliverde que conocía muy bien esa sensación…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **La canción del capítulo es "Mi tormenta Favorita" de Reik.**_

 _ **MiloxShina! Tenía que haber MiloxShina porque tengo una amiga que le gusta esa pareja y me recomendó un anime súper genial (kamigami no asobi para el que quiera verlo) y en compensación hay MiloxShina…aunque creo que no lee esto…pero bueno, para algo existe el correo!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado! Si quieren que ocupe alguna canción que a ustedes les guste, díganme y también me pueden decir la pareja.**_

 _ **Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer!**_


	5. ¡Hay amor en el aire!

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

La noche de la despedida de soltero, no fue nada de lo que esperaban…Hyioga no había tenido tiempo de hacer mucho que se diga, por lo que terminaron viendo una película, con palmitas y dulces y mucha soda.

Por otro lado…Las chicas estaban divirtiéndose, jugando y riendo de todo cuánto podían. A ellas la noche se les pasó demasiado rápido.

Dejando de lado la despedida que no tiene nada interesante. Pasemos al gran día, la boda de Shiryu y Sunrei.

La pelinegra se alistaba el vestido, el velo, los zapatos, el peinado, el ramo, etc.

Todas las que le acompañaban, ayudaban, y es que ellas también estaban ansiosas. Saori, June, Seika, Miho, eran las damas.

Ya todo estaba listo, estaba el ministro, estaba la mayoría de invitados, la comida, las flores…Menos el novio y sus amigos.

La novia estaba nerviosa y sus damas igual.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntaba una nerviosa Seika.

-Ya llegarán.- dijo Saori.

-¿Y si ya no quiere?- dijo Sunrei con nerviosismo.

-No es eso, debe de habérseles hecho tarde, nada más.-

-¡Ves que sí llegamos!- se escuchó la voz de Seiya.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Seika a la novia.

Sunrei suspiró aliviada.

Ahora, veamos lo que les pasó a los chicos para causar tal catástrofe a la pobre Sunrei.

 _Salieron muy temprano para que Shiryu no muriera de un ataque de pánico, la ceremonia era a las 7:00 pm y ellos salieron a 5:30 pm._

 _-Sigo sin entender para qué tan temprano.- replicaba Hyioga a cada paso que daban._

 _-Si quieres que a nuestro amigo le falle el corazón, entonces nos regresamos.- dijo Seiya con sarcasmo._

 _-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hyioga.- dijo el peliazul._

 _-Hermano…- dijo Shun a modo de regaño._

 _-Ya, está bien, me callo.-_

 _Mientras Seiya y Shun trataban de tranquilizar al pelinegro, Hyioga e Ikki se quejaban hasta del aire._

 _Al tiempo que todo esto pasaba, unos maleantes tomaron por sorpresa a una jovencita cuyo nombre no tiene relevancia._

 _-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó._

 _Los cinco caballeros, se apresuraron al rescate de ella. Shiryu fue el primero en llegar, pero uno de los muchos (12) malandrines, llegó y le dio en la cabeza con un ladrillo._

 _-¡No lo mates que hoy se casa!- gritó Seiya muy molesto._

 _-Felicidades.- dijo otro hombre con sorna._

 _Seiya terminó golpeado con el mismo pedazo de madera._

 _-¡Oye!- Hyioga terminó golpeado por ambos lados de la cabeza._

 _Ikki se cargó a tres de una vez, luego otros dos._

 _Mientras el peliazul peleaba y los demás soñaban, Shun se dio a la tarea de buscar a la chica y al delincuente…la razón por la cual habían acudido en primer lugar._

 _Cuando la encontró, le dio una "bonita lección de modales" al maleante._

 _-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica._

 _-De que, ahora…¿Tienes tu celular?- le preguntó._

 _-Si ¿por?-_

 _-¿Me lo prestas?-_

 _-Claro…- la chica parecía dudosa._

 _Shun buscó en "play store" y encontró la aplicación que hace el ruido de la sirena de policía._

 _Llegó a donde Ikki seguía haciendo lo posible por no demostrar su fuerza sobrehumana y accionó dicha aplicación._

 _Los maleantes huyeron y con agua despertaron a los demás._

 _-Hola.- dijo Ikki con cierto tono burlón en su voz._

 _Así, Shiryu y Seiya se levantaron, pero Hyioga seguía mareado y al pobre Ikki le tocó llevarlo cagado._

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Seika preocupada por su hermano.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- se disculpaba Shiryu repetidas veces.

Shun explicó lo sucedido y así dio inicio la boda.

La ceremonia fue la mima aburrida de toda la vida, así que lo interesante fue la fiesta!

Al salir, Saori se le acercó a Shun.

-¿Quién invitó a Fleur e Hilda?-

-¡Yo!- dio muy orgulloso quién sabe de qué.

-¿Por?-

-Para ver cómo pasa el viento…¡Para que Hyioga vea lo que tiene enfrente!-

-¿Lo quieres con Fleur?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Para qué invitar a Hilda?-

-Porque sería grosero solo invitar a una.-

-Es grosero andar de casamentero.-

-Ñaaa.-

Saori negó divertida y todos se fueron a la fiesta.

Después del típico vals de los novios, los bailes melosos y los mil y un brindis; Seiya estaba borracho, e Ikki estaba igual o peor. El caso es, que los dos se pusieron tan ebrios que terminaron dormidos.

Shiryu, en un momento antes de terminar con la recepción, llamó la atención con unos golpes a la mesa.

Cuando todos le estaban prestando atención dijo:

-Quiero agradecer a todos, por hacernos sentir más felices de lo que ya estábamos. Gracias a todos.-

-No seas exagerado que solo estamos nosotros…- Hyioga se quedó pensando, más bien contando. -…nueve.-

-Grosero.-

Todos (los que estaban despiertos) rieron.

Como todo el mundo se quedó sin tema de conversación, Hyioga salió con una mofada.

 _-Si hay amor ya nada más es necesario.-_ canturreó.

 _-Nada, nada más…-_ Shun le siguió el juego.

 _-Si hay amor olvídate del calendario.-_ dijo Hyioga, esta vez acercándose a Fleur.

 _-Nada, nada más.-_ dio Shun acercándose a June.

 _-Donde voy ahí vas…-_ dijo coqueto.

 _-Me acompañarás…-_ igualmente de coqueto el peliverde.

 _-Donde vayas…Iré.-_

 _-¡Y te seguiré!-_

-Eso suena a acoso.- le susurró Shiryu a Sunrei. Pero ambos disfrutaban el agraciado espectáculo que sus amigos habían improvisado.

 _-¡Hay amor en el aire! Acércate a mi ¡Apuesta por lo que siento! ¡Hay amor en el aire! Tu confía en mí, ya ves que no existe el tiempo.-_ dijeron los dos a coro.

 _-Solo el destino que a nosotros nos unió…-_ dijo Hyioga

 _-Para siempre…-_

 _-Para siempre…-_

 _-Para siempreee.-_

 _-Si hay amor y nada más es necesario.-_

 _-Nada, nada más…-_

 _-Nada más…-_

 _-Si hay amor no existe el abecedario.-_

 _-Nada, nada más…-_

 _-Donde voy….-_

 _-Ahí vas…-_

 _-Me acompañarás…-_

 _-Donde vayas…Iré…-_

 _-¡Y te seguiré!-_

 _-¡Hay amor en el aire! Acércate a mi ¡Apuesta por lo que siento! ¡Hay amor en el aire! Tu confía en mí, ya ves que no existe el tiempo.-_ volvieron a corear.

 _-Solo el destino que a nosotros nos unió…-_ dijo Shun.

 _-Para siempre…-_

 _-Para siempre…-_

 _-Para siempreee.-_

 _-Cuando escribo está canción…-_

 _-Le hablo a tu corazón…-_

 _-No se pueden separar…-_

 _-¡Mis acordes de tu melodía!-_

 _-Este día será…-_

 _-Este día será…-_

 _-¡El mejor de tu vida!-_

 _-¡De tu vida…!-_

 _-¡Hay amor en el aire! Acércate a mi ¡Apuesta por lo que siento! ¡Hay amor en el aire! Tu confía en mí, ya ves que no existe el tiempo.-_ dijo está vez, solo Shun.

Tomó a June del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Con el pie tiró la silla y la abrazó más fuerte.

Sunrei sonrió satisfactoriamente y Shiryu asintió de manera "padre que aprueba a la novia de su hijo y le da permiso para casarse"

Fleur estaba perdida en los ojos de Hyioga y este se perdía en los de ella, pero a su vez estaba concentrado en lo que su amigo había estado planeando.

 _-¡Hay amor en el aire! Acércate a mi ¡Apuesta por lo que siento! ¡Hay amor en el aire! Tu confía en mí, ya ves que no existe el tiempo.-_ se sacó el reloj y lo abrió…

-Ya era hora.- susurró Saori.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó mostrando el anillo de compromiso que había dentro del reloj.

-Sí, sí, sí.- dijo la rubia abrazando a Shun.

Todos aplaudieron…hasta que Hyioga hizo un comentario más que olvidado en toda la velada.

-¿No dijeron que los caballeros dorados iban a estar aquí?-

Shiryu y Sunrei quedaron perplejos…Nadie se había dado cuenta, ni si quiera se percataron de que Kiki no estaba ahí.

-No llegaron.- dijo Shiryu.

-¡Nooo me digas!- contestó Saori.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-No tengo idea.-

-En fin.-

Luego de un rato, todos se fueron a dormir (la recepción fue en la mansión)

A Seiya y a Ikki los dejaron en la sala.

…

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario de Grecia…

-Estoy ansiosa por la boda de mi discípulo.- dijo Dhoko.

-Qué rápido pasan los años ¿Verdad?- dijo Shura.

-¿Cuándo es?- Preguntó Death Mask.

-El veinticinco de este mes.- dijo Shion muy tranquilo.

-Hoy es veinticinco.- dijo Milo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Actualice! Se supone que me quedaría estudiando toda la tarde…¡Pero la física está fácil! Y mi papá dejó la computadora (se supone que se la llevaría para algo del trabajo..)**_

 _ **Con los doraditos irresponsables…Error mío, se me olvido que había puesto que irían y cuando recordé ya iba casi al final del capítulo, así que de improviso puse lo último.**_

 _ **Espero los guste, dejen sus opiniones!**_


	6. Thinking out loud

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad.- se disculpó Dhoko.

-Mucho.- continuó Shion.

-Nos despistamos.- siguió Shura.

-No importa…-dijo Shiryu para tranquilizar a los pobres caballeros dorados.

-Ahora lo verdaderamente importante en este momento ¡¿Cuándo pasó ESO?!- preguntó Hyioga señalando a la peliverde y al peliazul con un bebé en brazos.

-Ah, sí, sentimos no haberles dicho nada.- se disculpó Aioria.

-Pero enserio ¿Cuándo pasó?-

-El bebé se llama Kai y tiene tres meses…pobre niño.- dijo Camus.

-Con esos padres…-dijo Hyioga.

-No me explico cómo Shina se convirtió en madre.- dijo Seiya muy dolido.

-¿Estás molesto porque no te dijo nada?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Sí, no es justo que no me dijera nada…¡Además Marín se casa y yo ni me entero!-

-Pobrecito…-se burló Shiryu.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Shun?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Amm…no sé, creo que…no, no sé.-

-Después lo buscan ¿Cómo estuvo la boda?- preguntó Dhoko.

-Bien, aunque hicieron falta.- dio Shiryu.

-¡No te diste cuenta hasta el final de la fiesta!- gritó el rubio.

-¡Cállate!-

-Qué desconsiderados.- dijo un aparecido Moo.

-¡Moo!- dijeron Hyioga, Seiya y Shiryu al unísono.

-Hola, Kiki está muy molesto.- dijo mientras jalaba del chico.

-¡Me dicen una cosa y al final no hacen nada!- bufó Kiki molesto.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad.-

-Está bien. Ya me calmé.-

-Estás muy alto, Kiki.- dijo un peliverde que aparecía con ojeras.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Los caballeros de bronce se vieron preocupados.

-Ikki ebrio, eso me pasó.-

Todos rieron.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Shaka.

-Está encerrado en su habitación con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Toda la noche no hizo más que quejarse y aventar cosas por toda Mi habitación.-

-Ya veo.-

-¡Ah! hola.- dio Shun dirigiéndose a los doraditos. Se quedó viendo a Shina y a Milo. -¿Cómo…?-

-Ya ves, ahora uno no se entera de nada. También Marín y Aioria se casaron.- dijo Seiya.

-Ahora solo falta que Aldebarán se enamore.-

-¡¿Cómo crees?!- dijo riendo el aludido.

-¡Shun también se casa!- dijo Shiryu.

-¿De verdad? ¡¿Con quién?!- preguntó desde lo lejos Milo.

-Ahí si prestas atención ¿no?- dijo Shun.

-¡Contesta!-

-Con June, aún no tenemos fecha.-

-Qué bueno…-Milo suspiró aliviado de algo.-…Siempre creí que Hyioga y tú tenían algo.-

-¡Por última vez. Que NO!-

-¿Y la señorita Saori?- preguntó Aioros.

-Salió con Seika, Sunrei y Miho.- contestó Seiya.

-También June.-

-Ah.-

-¿No más sorpresas?- preguntó Aioria entre risas.

-Una más…- Marín se acercó con cierta timidez al santo de Leo.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?-

-Este, bueno…¿Te gustan los niños?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara y abrazó a la pelirroja riendo como loco.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.-

-¡Ya no más sorpresas, por favor!- rogó Seiya.

El celular de alguien sonó. Shun contestó, pues era el de él.

Era un mensaje, por como rodó los ojos, parecía no ser bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Lo siento, tengo que atender esto.- dijo disculpándose.

-¿Trabajo?-

-Sí…tienen problemas con el cantante o algo así.-

-¿De qué trabajas?- preguntó Shina dejando al bebé con Milo.

-Muchas cosas…-

-¡Dime!-

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-Curiosidad.-

-Bueno. Dirijo grupos musicales y armo conciertos.-

-¡¿Todo eso?!-

-Y solo es su pasatiempo…Se graduó de Psicólogo.-

-Sí, tengo consultas personales de lunes a jueves.-

-Impresionante…¡Milo no mueve ni un dedo!-

-¡Tú tampoco!-

-¡No molestes!-

Camus se acercó a Milo y le quitó al bebé para cargarlo él.

-Te compadezco, Kai.- le dijo mientras jugaba con sus manitas.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- dijo Shun despidiéndose.

…

Ya llegando al lugar de ensayo del grupo de novatos que dirigía, a Shun se le ocurrió una idea para sacar provecho de su trabajo.

Le envió un mensaje a June, este decía: "Ven al lugar de ensayo ¿Vale? Te tengo una sorpresa."

Abrió la puerta y vio a los chicos un poco desanimados.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos! Vamos, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Lift se enfermó, no podemos ensayar sin el cantante.-

-Sí pueden, solo necesitan los tiempos y acentos.-

-No tenemos los acentos sin el cantante.-

-Bueno…¿Sugerencias?-

-Para algo te llamamos.-

-Bueno, les haré los acentos por hoy ¿Hasta cuándo regresa Lift?-

-Ya mañana, solo requiere de un día de reposo, pero necesitamos ensayar.-

-Ya les dije que les haré por hoy los acentos de la voz.-

-¿Y el teclado? Lift era también el tecladista.-

-Yo lo toco ¡A ensayar!-

-¿Cuántos años dijo que tenía?- preguntó una de las integrantes a otro chico.

-Veinte, solo es dos años mayor que nosotros.-

-¿Podrá tocar y cantar?-

-Esperemos que sí.-

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Shun saltó desde el escenario y fue a abrir.

-¡June!- saludaron los chicos.

-Hola, muchachos, Shun.-

-Hola. Siéntate.- le dio Shun trayendo una silla.

-¿Me ayudan?- preguntó Shun a los chicos.

-Claro, creo que ya sabemos cuál quiere que toquemos.-

-Gracias.-

…

Ya preparado todo para tocar, Shun anunció el grupo.

-¡Señorita, pronto Señora, Con usted, el grupo…Qué aún no tiene nombre!- dijo y luego se dirigió a ellos susurrando –Chicos, en serio, necesito que tengan un nombre para la presentación que viene.-

La rubia negó divertida y se dispuso a escuchar.

El teclado comenzó con la música y luego Shun a cantar

- _Cuando tus piernas no den más aquí estoy. Y aunque no te enamores de mí. Todo acá seguirá recordando mi amor. Sonreirán tus ojos por mí.-_

El violín tomó su parte, entonando las bellas notas de una vieja canción que se adapta a la actualidad.

- _¡Te amaré! Sin, importar…Los años que tendré ¡Te amaré! Y, lo hago igual, como lo haría a los veintitrés. Luego pensé que, misteriosamente el amor encontré, nuestras manos juntas están.-_

Los distintos tonos de énfasis, se escuchaban en los coros, dando más vida a la canción.

 _-¡Sigo enamorándome de ti cada vez! Y mi corazón te dirá…Una vez más… ¡Tómame entre tus brazos ya! ¡Bésame bajo cada estrella! Solamente me puse a pensar, en voz alta: "El amor pudimos encontrar."-_

Con la música más fuerte y sentida, la estrofa siguió.

 _-Cuando ya mi memoria empiece a decaer, cuando nadie recuerde quien soy. Y mi piano no pueda tocar muy bien, aun así sé que tengo tu amor.-_

El violín volvió a hacerse más notorio.

 _-Y ahora sé, que tu alma no, podrá envejecer. Tu sonrisa hoy siempre estará en mí, solo mírame. Luego pensé que, ¡misteriosamente el amor encontré! Todo es parte de nuestro plan. Cometiendo errores yo sé que iré, esperando que entiendas.-_

La música volvió a subir de volumen.

 _-¡Una vez más! Tómame entre tus brazos ya, ¡bésame bajo cada estrella! Solamente me puse a pensar, en voz alta: "El amor pudimos encontrar"-_

La música se vio dirigida por la guitarra eléctrica que con golpes acentuados y delicados, lograba la unión de la acústica con la percusión.

 _-Lala, lala, lala, lala lala, larala.-_

El saxofón entró con fuerza y golpe de sentimiento.

- _¡Una vez más! Tómame entre tus brazos ya (Lala, lala, lala lalrala) , bésame bajo cada estrella. Solamente me puse a pensar…En vos alta: "El amor pudimos encontrar"-_

Terminaron la canción y la rubia se paró para aplaudir.

-¿Le gustó?- preguntó la chica que tocaba la guitarra.

-Mucho, gracias.-

-¿Mucho?- preguntó Shun.

-Sí, gracias.-

-¡Oigan chicos! Se me olvidó comentarles que me caso.- dijo Shun dirigiéndose a los del grupo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Qué no solo tenía veinte?!-

-Sí, tengo veinte.-

-¿No crees que te estás casando muy joven?-

-Tal vez, pero en fin…La amo.-

La rubia se sonrojó por el beso en la mejilla del peliverde.

-Felicidades.- les desearon todos al unísono.

-Gracias.-

-Shun, aún no tenemos la fecha.-

-¡¿Podemos tocar en la fiesta?!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Te alcanzan dos meses para todo?- preguntó Shun a la ojiazul.

-Suficiente.-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: bueno, no me salió tan bien, pero, ya que. Espero les gsute.**_

 _ **La canción es**_ _ **Thinking**_ __ _ **out**_ __ _ **loud**_ _ **, de Ed**_ _ **Sheeran**_ _ **en español, en español no sé quién la canta…Y tampoco sé quién me la mandó para preguntar.**_

 _ **Dejen sus opiniones, por favor!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Le voy a mandar una carta al viento

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

June se encontraba hablando con Seika, Sunrei, Saori, Hilda y Fleur.

-¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorada de alguien?- preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Pues, solo lo sabes. Es cuando una persona empieza a tener miles de defectos, pero aprendes a verlas como virtudes.- contestó la recién casada.

-¿No deberías estar en la luna de miel, Sunrei?- preguntó Hilda.

-No quería luna de miel. Me basta estar aquí con ustedes todo el día.- dijo.

-¿June, tú quieres luna de miel?-

-No lo sé. Para mí es más que suficiente estar con Shun.-

-Se le encienden los ojos cuando habla de él.- dijo pícara Saori.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué te gusta de Shun, June?- preguntó Fleur.

-Pues…muchas cosas.-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

 _-_ Tiene la expresión tan delicada como una flor. Una voz como la de un ave que canta cada día al salir el sol. Y el ama como luna llena, un lunes de abril.-

-¡Mírala!- susurró Saori a Sunrei al ver que la rubia estaba roja y con una sonrisa viendo a quién sabe dónde.

-Tiene palabras cálidas de aliento…Pero también puede ser frío como el invierno. Su piel es dura como el árbol que azote el viento, lo vi muchas veces caer y volverse a levantar. Y tiene, el corazón de poeta, de niño grande, de hombre niño; capaz de amar con delirio, capaz de hundirse en la tristeza, pues tiene el corazón de poeta; de rico y de mendigo, tan noble y orgulloso como alegre y humilde.-

-¿Lo conociste así?-

-Sí, y así lo he conocido…Y así me gusta a mí que sea, que tenga el corazón de poeta.-

-¿Qué más? ¿Es suficiente para saber si es amor?-

-Sunrei tiene razón, le encuentras mil defectos que se convierten en virtudes de alguna u otra manera.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Tiene la arrogancia del sol, con la mirada en cantidad. Su pálida piel de nieve se hace fuego, cerca de mí. También está mi competencia.-

-¿Competencia?-

-Es amigo y amante fiel de las estrellas y bajo ellas, camina junto a mí soñando con cosas bellas.-

…

Mientras tanto, con los tres enamorados y el pobre que no tenía en quién fantasear…

-Shun.-

-¿Qué sucede Hyioga?-

-¿En verdad amas a June?-

-Claro, como a nada más en este mundo.

-¿Y tú, Seiya?-

-Amo a Saori desde que tenía siete años.-

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Y a ti ya ni te pregunto.- dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro. -¿Cómo saben que están enamorados?-

-Para mí, es como un sueño…Al fin la tengo, después de mucho tiempo.- dijo el castaño.

-Ella me ha dado todo el valor para seguir, me trata bien, aunque la he dejado, sola sufriendo por mi maestro y por mí muchas veces…siempre estuvo ahí.- dijo Shiryu.

-Yo había perdido la fuerza…Pero llegó ella, con su luz, me dio y me da la alegría que habita en mí.- dijo el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo saben que están enamorados, pero de verdad de adeveritas?-

-Es como cuando…Piensas en ella de esta manera: Si ella te brinda su amor, junto con la bondad que en su pecho brilla, no habría tristeza jamás…Cuando solo quieres buscarle lo mejor. Cuando sabes que ella es una luz del cielo, cuando quieres seguir soñando con ella aún después de abrir los ojos. Cuando piensas en ella como una flor que nació para estar a tu lado…cuando sabes que pase lo pase, no la olvidarás y que por el valor que te ha dado, y que por ella no caerás.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo saber si de verdad estás enamorado de alguien que apenas conoces…Y si esa persona te corresponde?- preguntó el rubio desanimado.

-¡Dile de una vez a Fleur que te gusta!- dijo Shun sacudiendo a Hyioga por los hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Fleur?-

-Se nota a leguas, tú también le gustas.-

-Ya les dije que es la reencarnación de cupido.- dijo el castaño.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

…

…

…

Dos meses después…

Decidieron hacer la despedida de solteros juntas, por lo que pasó la última vez con el irresponsable de Hyoga.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Sunrei extrañada al ver varias piscuchas…es decir, era de noche.

-Ya verán.- dijo Shun sonriente.

-Shun…Sunrei se va a resfriar…- habló Shiryu preocupado por el estado de su esposa.

-No es para tanto, Shiryu. No me estoy muriendo, nada más estoy embarazada.-

-Igual tienes que cuidarte.-

Sunrei rodó los ojos divertida y prestó a tención a lo que Shun estaba haciendo.

Estaba amarrando unas cartas que había pedido unos días antes a las piscuchas.

 _*Flashback: unos días antes*_

 _-¿Les puedo pedir un favor?- dijo el peliverde cuando estaban todos en la sala._

 _-Claro ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ikki un tanto preocupado._

 _-Escriban una carta, contando cosas felices…No pongan destinatario, solo abran un agujero en la parte superior del sobre.-_

 _-Está bien…- Nadie se opuso, aunque nadie sabía para qué eran las dichosas cartas._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

-¡Listo!- dijo emocionado.

-Tomen la piscucha que tenga su carta, pero esperen, no lo suelten.- dijo June igual de emocionada.

-¿Para qué es todo esto, Shun?- preguntó Ikki.

 _*Flashback: cuando Ikki se enteró de la boda de Shun.*_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó medio molesto._

 _-Fue tu culpa por andar ebrio y no querer salir cuando llegaron los caballeros dorados.- se defendió el menor._

 _Al final lograron calmar a Ikki y luego del enojo felicitó a June y a su hermano de manera sincera._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

-Es algo que June y yo hacíamos en la Isla de Andrómeda.-

-No teníamos piscuchas, así que a veces las atábamos a las aves grandes o las quemábamos.-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Seiya.

-Le mandamos una carta al viento, contándole lo bueno que pasa…Era algo que June hacía para animarme, luego se nos hizo una costumbre.-

 _*Flashback: Cuando Shun estaba en la Isla de Andrómeda*_

 _-¿Qué haces, June?-_

 _-Le voy a mandar una carta_ al viento, para que sepa que estoy contenta.- Dijo lanzando un avión de papel atado a una cometa hecha a mano.

 _-¿Al viento?-_

 _-Sí, cuando sople responderá…aunque no lo entiendas, siempre te habla.-_

 _-¡Yo también le voy a mandar una carta al viento, y le voy a contar que estoy contento con mi maestro y mi amiga, June!- dijo emocionando el pequeño peliverde._

 _-La vamos a mandar en otra piscucha, porque el cartero no sabe volar.-_

 _-¡Y para que el viento se ría un buen rato, le pinto en sobre algún garabato!- dijo haciendo su carta._

 _-Dile también lo que estás escribiendo.-_

 _-¡Viento, viento, estoy contento, viento!-_

 _La rubia rió al sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua que el menor salpicó al dar patadas en el mar._

 _Repitieron esto muchas veces, repitiendo el mismo garabato en las cartas del peliverde, así como las palabras de ambos._

 _Cuando Shun se fue de la isla, mandaron otra carta._

 _-¡Llévame, llévame, llévame a volar! ¡Llévame a volar!- dieron ambos como despedida._

 _*Fin del flashback*_

-Ya veo…-

-Ahora, suéltenlas.-

-Solo manténganlas en el aire hasta que les digamos, y cierren los ojos.- dijo el peliverde.

Pasó un buen rato, hasta que Shun volvió a hablar.

-Ábranlos.-

Nadie podía estar completamente seguro de cómo había pasado, pero las cartas ya no estaban.

-¿Qué demo…?- Ikki como siempre de paranoico.

-No es nada malo…la primera vez y las otras veces que lo hicimos con una piscucha sucedió eso.-

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Hyoga acompañado de Fleur.

-¡Felicidades!- les siguieron todos los demás.

-Momento. Quiero felicitar al lento de Hyoga por declarase ayer.- dijo Shun.

-¡Hey!- dijo el nombrado.

Fleur lo abrazó y entonces se calmó.

Se quedaron en el patio un buen rato más, admirando las estrellas y contando historias graciosas, de terror y cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Nota: Holi! Se supone que no iba a actualizar, pero como me atravesé toda la azúcar de mi casa y las pastillas ¡aquí estoy! Si me quedo mal es porque ando enfermita y adormilada.**_

 _ **Esta vez utilicé tres canciones: La de porque June está enamorada de Shun es "Corazón de poeta" de Janette no sé qué cosa, solo sé que se llama así. La de los chicos y su enamoramiento es…no me sé el nombre, pero es el openning uno de Kenichi en latino. Y la de las cartas: "Le voy a mandar una carta al viento" no me sé el artista, pero sale en Discovery Kids.**_

 _ **Parte de lo de las cartas es algo que hacíamos con mi prima, eso de las cartas desaparecidas nos pasó y nos asustamos, pero después se nos hizo costumbre, también hacíamos aviones de papel y las quemábamos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Te voy amar

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Está vez, la boda no tuvo __inconvenientes. La ceremonia, como siempre aburrida y un tanto emotiva para más de uno.

Ikki estaba más nervioso que el propio Shun. Él se había encargado de planear la fiesta para su hermano y su esposa. Durante la boda, solo asentía sonriente al pensar en todo lo que habían pasado para llegar ahí. Saori soltó varias lágrimas, al igual que Sunrei. Los demás estaban como en la boda de Shiryu, felices por la felicidad de su amigo y hermano.

Esta vez, los caballeros dorados llegaron a tiempo para la boda. Moo estaba casi llorando, Death Mask también. Los demás estaban sonriendo, Shaka estaba feliz por Shun.

Ya durante la fiesta. Después del vals, la cena y un poco de baile de salón y para relajarse, todos estaban sentados en el césped…del parque.

-No entiendo porque estamos en el parque, Ikki.- dijo Seiya.

-Por eso.- dijo señalando a Shun y a June.

Ambos estaban sonriendo, señalando las estrellas y otorgándole nombre a cada una.

-Ah, ya veo. Lo conoces bien.-

-Tengo que, es mi hermano.-

-También el nuestro.-

-Sí, pero primero fue mío.-

-¡Palabras de los novios!- gritaron todas mujeres, exceptuando a June.

Y como los recién casados estaban distraídos, se voltearon confundidos.

-Sí, tortolos, también estamos aquí.- dijo Dhoko.

-Lo siento, pero…¿Qué tipo de palabras?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Promesas, lo que quieren en su matrimonio…o agradecimientos, lo que sea.-

-Shiryu y Sunrei no hicieron anda de eso.- dijo la novia.

-No me dejaron ¿Verdad, Hyioga?- reclamó el pelinegro.

-No seas rencoroso…Lo pasado, pasado.- contestó el ruso.

-Bueno ¡Ya! Hablen.- Seika también hablaba emocionada.

-Dile lo que sientes a June.- dijo Saori.

-Yo quiero escuchar.- dijo June.

Shun se aclaró la garganta y habló tomando a June de la mano.

- _Es poco decir, que res mi luz, mi cielo, mi otra mitad, que daría mi vida por tu amor y aún más. No me alcanzan las palabras para explicarte lo que siento y lo que vas causando en mí. Lo blanco y negro se vuelve colorido, y todo es dulce si está cerca de ti. Te voy amar y hacerte sentir, que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, porque me das tu amor sin medidas, quisiera vivir mi vida entera junto a ti.-_ dijo el peliverde sonrojado.

 _-Es poco decir, que eres quien me cuida como ángel guardián, que con un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz. Ya no me alcanzan las palabras para explicarte lo que siento y lo que vas causando en mí. Junto a ti, todo se vuelve color, y todo es dulce si nace de ti. Te voy amar y hacerte sentir, que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, porque me das tu amor sin medir, quiero estar siempre junto a ti.-_ Terminó la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Si se quieren!- dijo Death Mask.

-Por algo se casaron.- le respondió Afrodita.

-Yo solo lo resalto. No me regañes.-

-El punto es que nos queremos, mucho.- dijo la rubia besando a Shun. Este correspondió al beso y la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No se pongan tan melosos aquí ¿Quieren?- dijo Seiya.

-¡Seiya, déjalos!- regañó Saori.

-¿Y yo me puedo poner romántico?- dijo el castaño besando a la pelilila.

Saori intentó alejarse un poco, pero terminó cediendo. Luego siguieron Hyioga y Fleur…después Shiryu y Sunrei, Marín y Aioria.

Entre tanto, Milo y Shina también se endulzaron un poco la noche. Y Camus estaba "hablando" con el bebé.

-No te preocupes, no son tan malos como parecen. Pero, si algún día te asustas de lo que son tus padres, no dudes en venir a mí por consejo. Soy el mejor amigo de tu padre, lo conozco mejor que nadie…-

-¿Le estás hablando al bodoque?- preguntó Kannon medio burlón.

-Sí ¿Algún problema?-

-No, pero…La fiesta está por allá.-

-Desaparece.-

Kannon tomó al bebé y lo puso cara a cara frente a él.

-¿Me entiendes?- habló despacio para molestar al pobre caballero de Acuario.

-Kai, como lo practicamos.- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

Y Kannon terminó empapado de pis y muy molesto. Luego Saga se burló mucho y Milo regañó a Camus por enseñarle malos hábitos a su hijo.

-El burro hablando de orejas.- replicó el peliazul.

Un poco antes de terminar la pequeña fiesta, Ikki se le acercó a Shun.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sí, muchas gracias.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro…Debes estar muy contento.-

-Mucho…También agradezco que no hayas traído alcohol.-

-No quería perderme nada. Ya perdí lo suficiente.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me perdí mucho, demasiado de tu vida. Y ahora ya estás casado…-

-Está bien, estás aquí ahora. No podría pedir una mejor familia.-

Ambos vieron la "mini pelea" de Camus y Milo, mientras Shina jugaba con su hijo. Y a todos los demás muy melosos. Death Mask, le estaba coqueteando a Hilda.

-¿Y…?-

-No.- contestó Hilda.

Dhoko reclamaba la falta de alcohol junto con ¿Aioros?...si Aioros. Afrodita estaba muy ocupado hablando con Seika sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Aldebarán hablaba con Moo y Shaka.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo, Shun.- dijo Ikki.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-De nosotros cinco…Soy el único soltero.-

-Ya encontrarás a alguien.-

-Puede ser, puede que no.-

Shun negó divertido y volvió con June.

Luego de un rato todos se fueron.

-¿De verdad se irán por todo un mes?- preguntó Saori por…Milésima vez en el día.

-Sí, nuestra luna de miel.-

-Suerte…con lo que sea que hagan.- se despidió Hyioga.

-Gracias…- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Buen viaje…Eso sí, ¡No quiero sobrinos demasiado pronto! Deben tomarse muy enserio…-

-¡Ikki!- regañó el peliverde.

Todos rieron e Ikki fue a dejar a los recién casados al aeropuerto.

Ya en el hotel, la pareja hablaba…dentro de un lindo fuerte hecho con almohadas y sábanas.

-Me conoces bien, Shun.- dijo la rubia.

-Sé que te gustan los lugares así. La vegetación, los animales, el aire fresco…sencillo.-

-Y las aguas termales.-

Ambos rieron.

-Sí, las aguas termales.-

Shun había preparado un mes entero en un lugar de aguas termales en los lugares apartados de Japón. Quería complacer a June porque le gustaba la naturaleza.

Y su noche de bodas la pasarían en el fuerte más romántico que alguna vez ha existido. Con velas y música.

-Dime algo bonito…- dijo June abrazada al pecho del peliverde.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Dime cuánto me amas.-

Shun la besó y le acarició el hombro.

-Mucho.-

-Yo también.-

-¡Pídeme cualquier cosa! ¡Yo te la doy!- dijo besando un poco más su cuello.

 _-¿Sabes? No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo mal, que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti.-_

 _-¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar, que estoy enamorado. Te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti.-_

 _-Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mi ser.-_

 _-Encendiste mi luz, me llenaste de fe.-_

 _-Tanto tiempo busqué…-_

 _-Pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé.-_

 _-Como aguja en un pajar, te busqué sin cesar.-_

-Te busqué por mucho tiempo, en todas las ciudades, en todas las islas… _Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar.-_

 _-Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré…Tan perfecto como te imaginé.-_

 _-¿Sabes? Te quiero confesar, que te encuentro irresistible.-_

La acarició como lo había hecho hace un rato.

 _-No dejo de pensar, que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de ti.-_

 _-¿Sabes? No pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos…-_

Así, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hoy utilicé dos canciones, (La letra cursiva es la letra de la canción, lo que no esta en cursiva es agregado mío) La primera se llama "Te voy amar" de Axel y la segunda es "¿Sabes?" de Reik (banda que me encanta)**_

 _ **Espero les guste, y en próximo capítulo empezamos con el drama!**_ _Por cierto, la canción del cap. Anterior tiene una equivocación, así que ya lo corregí, solamente vean las notas del anterior._

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Bésame

**_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete)._**

Estaba Hyioga sentado solo en su habitación, Hilda había regresado a Europa, Fleur fue con ella, pero la rubia regresaría en menos de una semana, y lo haría para quedarse.

Por eso Hyioga no podía evitar sentirse culpable por estar pensando en Erin, pero no pensaba en ella de una manera romántica, recordaba como había estado la noche antes de irse, lo que había pasado y en que no sabía nada de ella en casi seis meses.

No podía evitar preocuparse por ella, y odiar al maldito bastardo desgraciado que la hizo sufrir, pues, si bien había descubierto el amor con Fleur, Erin seguía siendo su amiga.

 _/Flashback/_

 _La rubia llegaba sollozando en un día lluvioso. Y el joven de ojos azules que desde su ventana la observaba con dolor y tristeza, bajó incluso antes de que ella tocara la puerta de la mansión._

 _Sin avisar, salió y con desesperación corrió hasta llegar a abrazarla tan fuerte como podía, escapando del rostro de la rubia muchas más lágrimas, y de su rostro mismo corría un mar de lágrimas._

 _-Lo siento…Lo siento, tanto…Tenías razón…- decía ella aferrándose a la camiseta empapada del ruso._

 _-No importa, ya no tienes que sufrir más…No me pidas disculpas, no me has hecho nada.- dijo acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza. Lloraba por verla así, él no soportaba sentirse impotente._

 _-Hyioga, siempre te he querido…No supe apreciarte.-_

 _En ese momento, Hyioga se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, su amada volvía a sus brazos y no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara de nuevo. La cuidaría y no volvería a dejar que le hicieran daño._

 _-Vamos adentro, te vas a enfermar.- le dijo quitándose la camiseta y cubriendo la cabeza de Erin con ella._

 _La llevó dentro de la mansión, para su suerte no había nadie más que la servidumbre, no quería que lo vieran entrar con Erin, ya que todos decían que lo había dejado y que por eso no lo merecía, pero no él no podía dejarla, él la amaba._

 _La llevó a su habitación para que nadie la viera, y entonces ella habló con nerviosismo:_

 _-Bésame, ya es tiempo. Sin piedad y en silencio bésame frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento.-_

 _La besó, un beso lleno de fuerza y pasión, pero, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, no había algo más que un recuerdo, ya no había amor en esos besos que apenas dejaban un espacio para tomar aire._

 _Con pasos apresurados, y sin razón, comenzaron a llegar a la cama del rubio._

 _-Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después…- Seguían besándose, ignorando cualquier otra cosa, pero no por amor, sino por despecho y dolor. -…Bésame y beso a beso ponme el cielo al revés.-_

 _Con la respiración entrecortada y los labios húmedos de sudor y lágrimas, el ruso se preguntaba la razón de todo aquello._

 _-¿Por qué?- alcanzó a preguntar._

 _-Bésame sin razón, porque quiere el corazón…- La rubia también necesitaba saber que un corazón albergaba cariño hacia ella, que ese corazón que latía acelerado pegado a su pecho la quería. –Bésame.-_

 _Poco se dejaron llevar sin sentido de razón, dándose cuenta de que sería la primera y última vez que se conocerían por completo. Pero, para ese punto, la razón había abandonado a ambos, dando paso a la necesidad de satisfacer el dolor de ese par de almas que aún no encontraban el amor que para ellos era. Para ellos, cada minuto era una eternidad, una eternidad que se disfrutaba como humano, pero el alma aún necesitaba que esa pasión se sintiera, y no solo se demostrara._

 _La locura que se escapaba de sus cuerpos como sudor y suspiros largos de cansancio, así como en lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y culpa._

 _Con su boca sobre los labios de la que alguna vez amo con locura, Hyioga se resignaba a perderla, por lo menos en su mente, porque su cuerpo seguía besando y acariciando el de ella._

 _-Siénteme en el viento, mientras yo muero lento.- dijo la rubia, entre cansados cortes y lágrimas._

 _Hyioga sabía muy bien que nada volvería jamás a ser como antes, ya no podían volver a quererse como antes. Ella y él morirían lentamente en el recuerdo del otro, volviéndose un fantasma de un pasado casi olvidado._

 _-Ya no, no más…La primera y la última vez…- habló el rubio con sollozos cansados y adoloridos._

 _-Ya no hay motivos…-_

 _-Bésame sin motivo y esta vez siempre contigo.-_

 _Perdidos en el despecho y la desesperación de un deseo sin cumplir, no había paso del tiempo, pero, poco a poco, la razón regresaba y los llenaba de aún más dolor._

 _El cabello mojado de Erin rozaba y se pegaba al pecho de Hyioga que se agitaba por el llanto y la agitación._

 _-Bésame, así sin compasión. Quédate aquí en mí, sin condición…- trató Hyioga de abandonar de nuevo los sentimientos, de tratar de ser cuerdos. Intentando olvidar e ignorar las heridas carne viva que el alma de ambos tenía._

 _-Si me dieras un solo motivo con cordura, me quedaría.-_

 _Un último sollozo de impotencia y resignación salió del pecho del ruso, para luego abrazar a Erin y quedarse dormido, soñar que ese abrazo duraría para siempre, estando consciente de que se quedaría como un sueño._

 _A la tarde del día siguiente, solo pudo verla marchar, irse de su vida y empezar una nueva. Había decidido que sería por lo menos un amigo para ella, y pretendía cumplirlo, aunque ella estuviera muy lejos._

 _/Fin del flashback/_

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Notas: Ok, ok, me quedó un poco corto. Pero quería darle un poco de drama a Hyioga, además escribirlo así se me complicó porque no soy buena con temas así, no soy muy madura de mente. Además, todo esto tiene su relevancia más a delante, casi al mismo tiempo que la historia de June y Shun._**

 ** _Bueno, tenemos la canción "Bésame" de camila, que es prácticamente todo lo que dice bésame y siénteme._**

 ** _Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer!_**


	10. El castillo azul

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

 **-** Me parece increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, hoy regresamos a casa.- dijo Shun empacando la ropa.

-Sí, hoy se acaba el tiempo a solas.- dijo la rubia abrazando a su esposo por la espalda.

-Calma…Todos andan de enamorados, cada quién en su mundo.- dijo el peliverde besando la mano de June.

-¿Todos?- preguntó June incrédula.

-Sí…casi.- fue entonces que Shun recordó que Ikki estaba soltero.

-No te pongas así…Estoy segura de que Ikki conseguirá a alguien que lo valore.-

-Ya lo sé…Pero tengo complejo de casamentero.- dijo volteándose y besando a la ojiazul.

-Cupido.- dijo ella riendo, pero a él pareció no gustarle la broma.

El peliverde se tensó y dejo el juego de besos, no parecía enojado, más bien parecía estar pensativo y un poco triste.

Este comportamiento le parecía extraño a la rubia, no solo era esa vez, a Shun no le gustaba hablar de aquel personaje. Quizá por todo lo vivido, no le gustaba hablar de dioses o cosas así, pero eso parecía afectarle bastante. Por eso mismo, June se arrepentía cada vez que se le escapaba algún comentario de ese tipo.

-Amor, lo siento, no te pongas así…No es tu culpa.- dijo el peliverde al verla con cara de culpabilidad.

-No me gusta verte así…Venga, una sonrisa.- dijo haciendo que el sonreirá…pero con sus manos.

-Te amo.- dijo y la besó.

 _-¿Aún no me comprendes?-_

Esa voz de nuevo estaba atormentando al peliverde. Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con eso hablándole cada vez que se sentía mal o algo le molestaba. Lo peor de todo, es, ¡siempre dice prácticamente lo mismo!

Aún que le hablara para saludar, por cosas buenas…¡Pero no! Solo le daba malos deseos. Era como si quisiera arruinarle la vida. Lo único que sabía, era que se llamaba cupido.

Ya había escuchado historias sobre ese personaje. Un bebé rubio, ojos azules que andaba dando flechazos a la gente mientras está vestido con un pañal.

A final de cuentas, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz.

Había algo mucho más merecedor de su atención. Además, lo ponía alegre y hasta le hacía el colorete en las mejillas.

-Shun…¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó su esposa al verlo sonrosado.

-No…Es una sorpresa para cuando regresemos a casa.-

-¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sorpresa…- dijo besándola

June hizo un puchero fingiendo molestia y terminó de empacar las cosas.

…

Mientras tanto, una pelilila comía muy contenta un tazón de fresas con azúcar. Tarareaba una canción mientras lo comía y movía una mano haciendo círculos en la mesa.

…

Y en la sala, los demás preparaban la bienvenida de su amigo mientras se mordían las uñas por el presentimiento de que sería tíos…Y no solo del hijo de Shiryu.

Ikki se paseaba como León enjaulado y veía el reloj cada diez segundos.

-¡¿Por qué no llegan?!- se preguntaba repetidas veces.

Pero, nadie se atrevía a contestarle porque parecía estar hablando para sí mismo. No lo culpaban, desde que se fue Shun, el peliazul ha vivido un infierno pensando en cada mal que le podía pasar a su hermano.

-Ya vendrán…Ten calma.- dijo Shiryu en un intento por calmar a la fiera que estaba a punto de desatarse.

En ese momento, justo antes de que Ikki hiciera Shiryu rostizado, el sonido de unas llaves iluminó los ojos del Fénix.

Corrió como niño que verá a su padre, y abrió la puerta gritando "¡bienvenido!" y se tiró encima del pobre peliverde lleno de maletas.

-I…Ikki…tienes que comer menos. Estás pesado.- dijo el menor.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó levantándose y revisando a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba en "óptimo" estado.

-Estoy bien…¡Ahorra no seas maleducado y saluda mi esposa!- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-¡Y tú salúdanos a nosotros, chiquitín!- dijo Seiya abrazando al peliverde.

-Soy mayor que tú…-

-¡No me importa!-

-Hola, Shun.- saludó el pelinegro junto con Sunrei.

-Hola ¿Por qué no haces panza?- preguntó inocente Shun al ver que Sunrei llevaba unos cinco meses y seguía igual.

-No todas las mujeres se hacen notar con el embarazo…Dime ¿Descubriremos si June lo hace pronto?-

Y como por arte de magia, todo el mundo prestaba atención a la respuesta.

-Amm, bueno.- Shun empezó a rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda

-No lo creo, yo me siento como siempre.- dijo la rubia viendo que su marido estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-Ahhh.- dijo Hyioga.

-Amor…-regañó la ojiverde.

-Me callo…-

-¿Dónde está Saori?- preguntó la recién llegada.

-Ammm, creo que la vi en la cocina.- dijo Fleur apuntando al lugar.

Como llamada, la ex deidad, llegó con su quinto tazón de fresas con azúcar.

-Señorita Saori, no es sano que como tanto.- dijo Tatsumi.

-¡Cállate! Tengo hambre!- dijo con un puchero.

-Si no los conociera, les diría que Saori está embarazada.- dijo Hyioga riendo por lo bajo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Seiya y Saori. Era lo más probable; los antojos, el hambre exagerada; todo concordaba.

-Creo que…es probable.-dijo Seiya.

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó Shun alarmado.

-Se supone aún sin tener los poderes de diosa, el cuerpo de Saori seguía siendo el cuerpo de Athena…¿No tendría que seguir siendo virgen?- dijo Hyioga.

-¡Todo es culpa de Shun!- Seiya y Saori dijeron esto al ismo tiempoy apuntando acusadoramente a Shun.

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!-

-Por casarte y ponernos melosos.-

-Es cierto, yo también te culpo.- dijo Hyioga.

-¿Y tú por qué?- preguntó Ikki.

-¿No les dije?- preguntó el rubio.

-No, mi amor. No les has dicho.- contestó Fleur.

-Ahhh. Entonces ¡Voy a ser papá!- dijo el rubio emocionado y besando a su novia.

-…- Nadie dijo nada. Pero, por lo menos, estaba emocionado y no molesto.

-¿No que solo llevan como un mes de novios?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Para el amor no hay tiempo.- contestó la rubia.

-Ya hasta responde igual a Hyioga.-

-Entonces ya todos hasta con hijos…Y uno aquí soltero.- dijo Ikki tirándose en el sillón.

-Ikki…- Shun intentó animarlo…pero…Ikki se levantó de golpe diciendo:

-¡Soltero pero contento!-

-Estás muy animado…Que raro.- dijo Seiya.

-¿Quién es el que va ser papá sin haberse casado?-

-Yo si quiero a mi hijo.- dijo el castaño abrazando por la cintura a Saori.

-Más te vale. Pero, solo porque tenga hambre, no quiere decir que esté embarazada.-

-Los antojos, Saori, los antojos.- dijo Shun tomando el tazón de fresas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelilila.

-A ti no te gustan las fresas…- contestó.

-Bueno…-

-¡Tú! ¡Engendro del tártaro, tocaste a la señorita!- gritó Tatsumi a punto de darle a Seiya con su espada de bambú, pero fue detenido por Shiryu y Shun.

-Cálmate…Así, ya.- lograron calmarlo.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos, Shun y June les contaron sobre las aguas termales y ellos les contaron todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Más o menos dos horas después, el celular de Shun sonó.

Contestó y emocionado llegó de nuevo al lugar donde estaban todos, y con cierto nerviosismo le susurró algo a Ikki. El peliazul asintió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-June…¿Recuerdas la sorpresa de la que te hablé?- dijo el peliverde.

-Ajá.- contestó.

-Si nos disculpan…Tengo que mostrarle su sorpresa a mi esposa.-

-Ve, pero después nos dices de qué se trata, eh, chiquitín.- dijo Seiya.

-No me digas chiquitín. Pero si, se los diré luego.- dijo y volteándose hacia June, la invitó a ir con él.

…

Durante todo el camino, Shun iba callado, pero notablemente emocionado y en cierta manera nervioso.

June estaba emocionada, pero le daba ternura ver como Shun se emocionaba de esa manera.

Llegaron a un lugar algo apartado, con bastantes árboles y una bella vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Shun?-

-Ven…Espero que te guste.- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y extendiendo su mano.

-Seguro que lo hará…- dijo tomando su mano.

Él abrió un portón de color negro muy adornado, y avanzaron hasta que llegaron aun casa bastante grande de color azul marino y blanco.

Entraron, Shun le mostraba poco a poco el lugar, estaba emocionado y sonreía cada vez que miraba a la rubia.

-Mira…Aquí podremos colocar las persianas y también el sofá ¿verdad?- dijo él.

-Sí. Y por allá un candelabro antiguo, y unas flores en el zaguán.- contestó ella reteniendo las lágrimas de alegría.

-Sé que no es un castillo…pero, quiero que seamos felices.-

-Este es nuestro castillo, y en este castillo azul se escribirá nuestra historia.-

-Ven.- dijo llevándola a una habitación.-Esta en nuestra habitación.-

-¿Sabes? Podremos tener un árbol de limón, para que perfume las mañanas.-

-Me muero por amanecer juntos, June, te amo.- dijo abrazándola.

Fueron a ver el lugar del comedor.

-Solo nos falta un comedor sin una pata, como el de nuestro maestro.- dijo ella.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que él estaría muy feliz.-

-Yo también, Shun, yo también.-

-¿Y, te gusta la casa? ¿quieres vivir aquí?-

-¡Claro que sí, amor! ¡Contigo donde sea!-

-¡Qué bueno porque ya la pagué!-

-Eres único, Shun.-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: hoy me basé en "Castillo azul" de Ricardo Montaner, pero, solo fue inspiración, ya que no puse la letra en sí. Pero, si la buscan la encuentran completa.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios, por fa!**_

 _ **Y un aviso, como ya dije, no se me hará posible actualizar muy seguido por problemas personales. Pero, ahora se me suman problemas médicos, pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.**_


	11. Remember

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Era la última noche en la Mansión Kido, y Shun se movía inquieto en la cama, claro que con mucho cuidado de no molestar a la rubia con la que compartía el lecho.

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentara. El solo hecho de recordar aquellas palabras que resonaron en su mente al momento de apagar las luces para dormir.

"Mostrártelo es la única forma"

No comprendía bien a qué se refería, pero temía que al cerrar sus ojos, algo que él no quería ver.

Pero, sin querer hacerlo, cerró sus ojos, cayendo presa del sueño, sueño al que podríamos llamar trampa. Una trampa que no podía ser puesta por nadie más que ese ser que se hace llamar "Cupido"

 _Era algo tranquilo, un lugar donde se respiraba paz. Un lugar tranquilo dentro de lo que parecía ser un bosque, un silencioso bosque. Ese silencio que podía guardar cualquier secreto._

 _En ese bosque, se podía ver el tenue resplandor de un espejo, un espejo aparentemente viejo._

 _Ellos, muy jóvenes sus almas y cuerpos, tocando aquel espejo, desataron la desgracia que desgarraría, solo uno, de los dos corazones._

 _El joven, con el corazón destrozado, el alma deshecha y sonrisa en el rostro. Este joven, dijo viendo el reflejo que no era suyo:_

 _-Tu lugar en ese mundo tiene el mismo paisaje que le mío.-_

 _Pero, él sabía bien que eso no era cierto, nada de lo que ese maldito espejo reflejaba era cierto._

 _Pero la joven, que con el alma prendida en el fuego y el corazón latiendo por alguien, dice sin descaro, llena de hipocresía._

 _-Tu lugar, el mismo cielo.- dice queriendo acariciar la mejilla del joven que tiene enfrente._

 _Pero, por más que ella lo sienta, él no siente la caricia, pues está detrás del espejo que cada día se vuelve más grueso._

 _El joven escucha estas palabras, y con el dolor en su alma susurra:_

 _-Pero solo yo, no estoy ahí.-_

 _Con temor, intenta sentir de nuevo el calor, pero no lo siente, porque ya se ha ido._

 _Sabe bien qué es lo que les divide, pero con el afán de crear un bello poema, dice con una lágrima:_

 _-El espejo nos divide. Trato de escuchar tu voz, pero cantamos lejos en un mismo lugar.-_

 _Se rompe a llorar, se quiebra por dentro. Pero, para su desgracia, su reflejo se mantiene firme con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _-¡Te lo suplico, envíala! Esta canción.- dice queriendo escuchar la dulce voz de la que ama. –Déjame escuchar tu melodía.-_

 _Pero, sabe bien que esa melodía lo lastimará como nada en el mundo._

 _Pero, si él no escucha su melodía, entonces ella tampoco escuchará la suya._

 _Pero, sé bien que la melodía del corazón roto, encontrará lo que en realidad busca._

 _Por eso, él sigue cantando la triste canción, declamando el desgarrador poema y hablando las dolorosas palabras._

 _Para siempre, incluso sin un fin. Siempre esperará que el espejo se rompa._

 _Yo espero lo mismo, pero no por las mismas razones._

 _-Espero que algún día, ese espejo de rompa. Así yo podré estar contigo ¡Es por eso que sigo cantando y hablando!...Sigo creyendo.-_

 _Espero que algún día, él logre saber que ese espejo se romperá, liberando algo que no sabrá controlar._

 _Este, no es solo un cuento, amigo mío, este es un posible escenario._

Se despertó agitado, con lágrimas en sus ojos y la desesperación saliendo en el sudor de su piel.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, vio las imágenes de esa historia tan triste interpretada por dos sombras que se le hacían familiares. Mientras la voz que escuchaba dentro de sí, lo narraba como un cuento que podría o no ser cierto.

Pero, dándose cuenta de su alrededor , no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en su cama.

 _El escenario empezaba a tornarse de un color sepia, con una escena extrañamente familiar, mirando el aburrido cielo que se cernía sobre él, mezclaba los suspiros._

 _Deshecho y vuelto una sombra por la soledad. Sin recuerdos que lo alentaran, ni las mentiras ni las verdades._

 _El tiempo es cruel y pasa sumergiendo los pensamientos en la desesperación y la tristeza. Pero, no es culpa del tiempo, pues él tampoco sabe por qué está aquí._

 _El pobre chico que dio su alma por amor, aún sin emociones, se le disuelve el corazón en pequeños y endebles pedazos._

 _Por eso, pequeño, te digo que no recuerdes las cosas importantes de aquel amor. Recuerda aquel sucio y pecaminoso amor._

 _Si el tiempo se puede devolver, lo hermoso que has gastado con ella, a ti, que te gustaría volver a ver la hermosa temporada._

 _Recuerda, joven amante, Te diré lo que está vacío. Y como sé que llorarás, preguntaré de forma incesante "¿Por qué derramas lágrimas?"_

 _Te veo, corriendo hacia aquel lugar en el tiempo, preguntándote y preguntándome "¿Dónde están los motivos para no deshacerse del dolor?"_

 _Con desdén, veo como "el otro" desata el cabello mojado e intercambia la cicatriz que hay en su labio. Y veo, como en tu mirada hay un silencio vacío._

 _No puedo dejarte, por más que me supliques. Y sé que lo harás, querrás que me valla y te deje, pero no lo haré ¿Por qué? Porque hice una promesa para la eternidad, y salvarte de aquí._

 _Pero, hace no mucho que con sonambulismo, ingeriste el veneno, del que no puedes ver el rostro que a tus ojos es brillante. Pero la luz, es solo una ilusión._

 _-¡Tantas veces como lo requiera…Llamaré a tu nombre! Recordando y queriendo…con mi voz marchitándose.- dices desesperado, tratando de tomar su mano, o si quiera rozarla._

 _Presionas contra tu pecho los recuerdos, aquellos que recuperaste. Los lazos e hilos atados._

 _-Algún día me conectaré contigo…- Susurras con el pecho adolorido._

 _Dedico una oración por tu pobre y maldita suerte…Aunque eso, sea un error._

 _Recuerda…la oscuridad._

 _Recuérdala, mientras caes._

Ya no era un llanto desesperado, era un llanto vacío y lleno de tristeza…simplemente, volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada, y rodeó con sus brazos a la mujer rubia que tenía al lado, en un último intento de no darle la razón a "Cupido."

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Bueno…pues, este es un cap. Medio raro considerando como han sido los anteriores. Pero bueno, las cosas son como son. Hoy usé dos canciones de vocaloid:**_

 _ **1-Kimi no inai basho de (Kagamine Rin y Len)**_

 _ **2-The lost memory (Gakupo, Kaito, Len) (memoria inmoral) esta es la que utilicé en el nombre del cap, porque también se conoce como remember en otras versiones (covers)**_

 _ **Sinceramente, había planeado otra cosa, e iba a actualizar más temprano. Pero, hechos "x" que sucedieron provocaron dos lindos ataques de pánico y ansiedad en un día dieron lugar a este cap.**_

 _ **Bueno, Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios, ¿vale?**_


	12. Un nuevo amor

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Había pasado ya casi un año, los hijos de Hyioga y Seiya nacieron con un día de diferencia del otro. El hijo de Shiryu era nada solo seis meses mayor. Sin embargo, Shun y June aún no tenían hijos. Se negaban a pensar que les era imposible, por lo que no perdían la esperanza.

Pero, para todos era una buena noticia que Ikki ya no estaba soltero. Había encontrado a una buena mujer, a la que amaba por todas sus virtudes y aún más por sus defectos. Mucho después de que empezaran a salir, Ikki se enteró de que tenía una familia de lo más acomodada.

Pero, como nada es perfecto en este mundo, a los padres y amigos de la joven, Ikki les caía bien gordo.

Hyioga le daba consejos sobre cómo parecer adinerado y hacerse el orgulloso, pero el peliazul generalmente le dejaba hablando solo o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Shiryu le decía que fuera el mismo. Que ella se había enamorado de él y no de otro. Que no le importara lo que los demás le dijeran, que si se querían tenían derecho a ser felices, costará a quien le costará y le doliera a quien le doliera. Pero, Ikki se aburría de tanta cursilería y palabra bonita.

Seiya le decía que mencionara su apellido y todo resuelto. Pero, siempre terminaba con un buen golpe en la cabeza. Porque Ikki todavía no aceptaba al viejo Kido como su padre.

Y Shun siempre lo apoyaba en lo que podía. Se había ofrecido para hablar "tranquilamente" con los padres de la novia de su hermano. Pero, Ikki, al ver el brillo psicópata en sus ojos se negó.

En fin, ahora, Ikki estaba en la puerta de la casa, que más parecía mansión, de su hermano; dudaba sobre si tocar o no el timbre, lo necesitaba, necesitaba su consejo, pero no quería molestarlo.

En eso, June iba saliendo muy arreglada. Con una coleta alta y hermosamente maquillada, con una blusa de color azul marino bastante ajustada pero elegante, un jeans negro que resaltaba su perfecta figura y unos tacones de sandalia y plataforma que alargaban aún más sus delgadas piernas; además del collar perlado que Shun le había dado por su cumpleaños y la pulsera de oro pulido con un dije de elefante en la mano derecha.

Después de detallar su apariencia en su mente, Ikki la saludó un poco nervioso.

-Ho…hola, June.- dijo.

-¡Ikki!- ella se sobresaltó asustada o nerviosa al escuchar la vos del peliazul. –No te vi, ¿buscas a Shun? Está adentro, pasa, sin pena.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y bajando las largas escaleras hasta llegar al auto estacionado fuera e irse.

-Ok…eso fue raro. Tal vez sea una señal…mejor me voy.- dijo discutiendo consigo mismo.

-¡Ikki! ¡Hermano!- Shun lo saludó desde la lejana puerta de la "casa".

-"¡Ashhh, a veces en serio te odio, Shun! Pero gracias por ser tan oportuno."- pensó sonriendo y devolviendo el saludo mientras corría hacia la entrada de la "casa" de su hermano.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no te paseabas por aquí. Me tenías muy olvidado.- dijo Shun invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que se mudó de la mansión Kido y ya ni te pasas por la esquina.- reclamó el mayor.

-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo. Pero ya me liberé y gané mucho dinero.- dijo Shun dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te ha ido, hermano? Claro, además de ganar más dinero del que ya tienes.-

-No es para tanto.- discutió el peliverde.

-Nooo, para nada. Solamente vives en una "casa" más grande que la mansión Kido y pinturas famosas y sillones caros y comida cara y trajes caros y joyas caras y…-

-Ya entendí.- dijo Shun medio molesto.

-¡No te pongas así, es solo una broma!- dijo Ikki levantándose para despeinar a su hermanito.

-Bueno…¿Necesitabas algo?- dijo Shun recuperando la compostura.

-Amm bueno. Es que…verás…- hablaba el peliazul nervioso.

-¿No me tienes confianza?- Shun posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Bueno, sí. Pero, no es algo fácil de hablar…¡Y menos con mi hermano menor!-

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?- el menor levantó una ceja, confundido y curioso.

-¿Recuerdas a mi novia?- preguntó tratando de suavizar las cosas, más para él que para Shun.

-Sí, la pelinegra, morena, ruda, agresiva, con severos problemas de ira, Lacie. Sí, si la recuerdo.- dijo recordando la vez que por hacer un comentario acerca de un equipo de soccer terminó con hielo en la cabeza.

-Sí, ella.- dijo un poco apenado el mayor, sabiendo a qué se refería su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shun colocando su pie izquierdo en su rodilla derecha.

-Pues…me he estado acostando con ella.- dijo con el sonrojo hasta en las orejas.

-Ajam.- dijo Shun asintiendo.

-Y…bueno…-

-¿Serás padre?- preguntó imaginando una razón para el nerviosismo de su hermano mayor.

-No. Lo que sucede es que quiere terminar conmigo.- dijo el peliazul con la voz apagada.

( _Los pensamientos de Shun en ese momento: "¡Ciega! ¡La muy esta ciega si quiere terminar con mi hermano! ¡¿Quién se cree para despreciarlo?! ¡Él debería despreciarla! ¡Mi hermano merece algo mejor que eso!)_

-Ajam…¿Tú quieres terminar con ella?- preguntó con semblante calmado.

 _(Dime que sí, por favor)_

-Pues no. La amo. Y temo que sea por…lo que ya dijiste.- dijo un tanto apenado el mayor.

-No creo, si fuera por eso no terminaría contigo.-

-¿Entonces?-

 _(Tengo que buscar una forma de suavizar un "ya no te quiere" o un "Ya te utilizó para lo que quería la muy…")_

-Creo que mejor deberías hablar con ella…- contestó el peliverde.

-Sí, eso haré. Gracias por escucharme, hermano.- dijo y se levantó del sofá.

-No importa, cuando quieras.-

Shun lo acompañó hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron.

 _(Maldita, perra, desgraciada ¡Ojalá encuentres un hombre que si quiera le roce los talones a Ikki!)_

…

Ya era de noche, pero, ella debía llegar porque era la última oportunidad para hablar.

Había hablado con ella por teléfono y le había pedido que llegara a las ocho al parque para hablar acerca de su relación, su futuro.

Por fin, después de una espera eterna, ella llegó. Su cabello negro y ondulado estaba mojado y su piel morena desprendía un aroma a vainilla y almendras, sus gafas rojas emitían cierto brillo ante el farol que iluminaba el parque.

-Lacie…- ella lo interrumpió.

-En verdad, no quise lastimarte. Pero, ya no siento aquello que sentía antes, en verdad lo siento.-

-No importa. Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que no guarde sus problemas. Que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena. Que cuando muera de celos, él jamás te diga nada. Que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma.  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que sea todo un caballero. Que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero. Sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres. Y que nunca hable de más…que no puede lastimarte.  
Pero, vida, me conoces como desde siempre, y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento: Que no vas a encontrar nunca, con quien mirar las estrellas, alguien que con solo un beso, logre bajarte una de ellas, alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos, alguien que te haga soñar como yo…No vas a encontrarlo. Que no vas encontrar nunca, alguien que te ame de verdad, alguien que te haga llorar, de tanto amar, de tantos besos, alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano, alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas encontrarlo.  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que se acuerde de las fechas; que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas; alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte, que no sea como yo ¡Que solo vivo para amarte!...Pero, no vas a encontrar a alguien como yo.-

Ella le miro confundida y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón…- dijo la pelinegra

-Buena suerte en Gran Bretaña, Lacie.- dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Thanks…dear.- (Gracias, querido) dijo ella en su idioma natal.

-Sayonara, hanata.- (Adiós, cariño) se despidió el peliazul.

 _ **Continuará..,**_

 _ **Notas: Hoola! Hoy llegué con una canción de Tranzas, "Un nuevo amor".**_

 _ **Cuando Ikki dice "sayonara" quiere decir que le está diciendo adiós para siempre, que no se volverán a ver.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les guste y si les gusta déjenme un comentario!, no sean así, de verdad animan mucho, por fa!**_


	13. A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Ok, a Hyioga ya le había quedado claro que no era buen padre…Pero ahora la claridad lo cegaba.

-Vamos…¿Qué esperas?- dijo la rubia con algo de molestia.

-¿Cómo qué que espero? ¿No lo harás tú?- dijo él moviendo los brazos en señal de negación.

-¡Es tu hijo!- dijo ella molesta.

-¡También el tuyo!-

Mientras la pareja peleaba por quién le cambiaría el pañal al niño, el pequeño Sora estaba muy entretenido jugando con la joya más cara de su madre.

En eso, entra Seiya sabiendo que más o menos a esa hora se le cambiaba el pañal al pequeño hijo de Hyioga, y que ni su madre ni su padre eran buenos en ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya dejen de pelear que yo le cambio el pañal al pobre niño.- dijo entrando a la habitación y tomando todo lo necesario para su tarea.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Hyioga sinceramente.

-¿Ves? ¡Aprende!- dijo Fleur a su novio. Porque, no, no se habían casado y no planeaban hacerlo.

En cambio Seiya y Saori estaban planeando el hacerlo en un futuro cuando no tuvieran que estar tan pendientes del pequeño Ichigo.

-¡Tú tampoco sabes cómo hacerlo!- reclamó con verdad el rubio.

-¡No me reclames lo que tú tampoco puedes hacer!- dijo ella.

-¡¿Pero tú si puedes reclamarme a mí?!- preguntó él.

-¡Sí!-

Mientras tanto con Sora y el buen tío Seiya…

-Mira, tu madre está molesta porque el dorama no terminó como ella quería…Y tu padre está molesto porque a él le toca pagar los errores de los productores, directores, actores, etc.-

El niño balbuceó algo y Seiya río.

-Ya está.- dijo el castaño.

Vio como la ojiverde se fue molesta, Hyioga salió molesto. Seiya suspiró y tomó al niño.

-Ven, vamos a perseguir a tu querido papi.-

Cuando por fin logró darle alcance a Hyioga…

-Llevaré a los niño de paseo, trata de calmarte un poco…Quizá Shun te ayude, ve a verlo.- dijo Seiya viendo que el pobre Hyioga estaba muy alterado.

-Ok…iré a verlo…pero si me empieza a sermonear otra vez me regreso.- sentenció antes de irse.

-¿Sabes? También podrías jugar cartas con Ikki.- dijo Seiya.

-No creo…está deprimido y en su fase de "Nadie me quiere todos me odian…"- dijo el rubio.

-Ahhh, ok, ya se la pasa.-

-Sip, mañana se levanta como si nada.-

-Bueno, me voy.- dijo el castaño.

-Ok, voy a ver a Shun.-

El rubio salió de la Mansión a tratar de encontrar en casa a su peliverde amigo.

Mientras iba de camino, vio el auto se Shun pasar…Y como todo buen amigo metido se fue detrás.

Y si, si estaba seguro de que era el auto de su amigo, se sabía la marca (audi), el color (Azul oscuro, llegando al negro) y la el número de placa.

Lo siguió y vio que se paró en un restaurante/bar.

-Así que una cita…Me servirá para distraerme un rato.- dijo para sí escondido tras una columna del estacionamiento del lugar.

Vio que del auto solo se bajó la rubia, le pareció curioso…así que de todas formas decidió seguir observando.

June entró al lugar. Era una especie de castillo de la edad media, muy elegante y caro.

Detrás de ella, entró Hyioga tratando de distraerse un rato…Y para él era normal espiar a la gente…o sea, ¿quién no lo hace?

Pero, lo que vio…fue casi como vivir una de aquellas batallas que ahora se veían lejanas.

La ojiazul se sentó en una mesa en la que había un hombre fornido, de cabellos castaños y ojos semejantes a un color miel muy claro, de piel trigueña y de porte elegante.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue una cita de trabajo o un almuerzo corporativo…Claro, eso hasta que vio como sus labios se rozaban con sumo cariño…como el hombre le acariciaba la mejilla a la esposa de su amigo…

Tuvo ganas de gritar y partirle la cara al tipo…pero la culpa no era solo de él…June también, June era la que más culpa tenía.

Se quedó viendo un rato más…hasta que ella se fue.

…

Cuando se peleaba con Fleur, casi siempre llegaba a pelear de nuevo con ella para acabar besándose o algo así.

Pero hoy llegó sin ánimo de seguir peleando, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie…Quería reflexionar a cerca de lo que había visto, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que no había sido real y que no había pasado.

…

Así, pasaron varios días en los que Hyioga pudo ver repetida veces, en el mismo lugar, las mismas personas, las mismas escenas cada vez más sentidas, como jamás vio…

…

Tras dos semanas de ver aquello, ahora estaba frente a su amigo, tratando de decirle aquello que ya no soportaba callar.

-¿Qué necesitabas Hyioga?- preguntó Shun con su taza de café en la mano.

-Necesito hablarte algo…Pero…No te burles de mi manera de decirlo…-

-Ajam…- dijo dudoso el peliverde.

-A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar…yo iba cada tarde para verla pasar, ella abrazada con el hombre aquel…Y él enamorado de esa mujer…- se sentía duro, tener que decirle una cosa así a tu amigo, a tu mejor amigo…- A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa y en el mismo bar, dejaba el corazón, muriendo de tristeza por tu amor, por ese amor que te robaba el sueño, la vida y la paz…- Pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Shun, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero Hyioga siguió su relato…-Y luego por la noche volvía a casa, un beso una caricia de quien me esperaba, siempre el mismo reproche mi mirada ausente, siempre la imagen de ellos sueña de mi mente. Y luego otra vez despierto en la cama, tratando de olvidarla abrazado a mi almohada, de nuevo esa pregunta "Dime qué te pasa" y yo qué le respondo "Nada hasta mañana"- ya un par de lágrimas rodaban en el rostro del rubio. –A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, volví esa tarde para verla pasar, ella como siempre con el hombre aquel, y tú que te mueres por esa mujer.-

El peliverde interrumpió con la voz quebrada…

\- A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa y en el mismo bar, al fin él escribió una carta de amor…con todo lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevió…- varias lágrimas se abrieron paso en el rostro pálido de Shun .- Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa, un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba…siempre el mismo reproche su mirada ausente…siempre la imagen de ella dueña de su mente…-

-Shun…¿Tu…?- las lágrimas y gemidos del peliverde interrumpieron la oración de Hyioga.

-Y una noche en silencio me fui de la cama…guarde en una maleta lo que me quedaba, le dejé la carta en la almohada…a ese amor infiel…a la que tanto amo…- se quebró en llanto. –Me fui despacio para no volver, me intenté marchar un domingo…Pero no pude…Y ahora los sigo viendo pasar cada tarde, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Canción "A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar" de Pimpinela. La quise usar porque es una de las que más me gustan, y le quedaba bien a lo que tenía pensado hacer…bueno, se tuvo que adaptar un poco para que quedara bien.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado!**_


	14. Hipocresía

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Hyioga decidió que era mejor tratar que Shun enfrentara a June, pero este le había dicho que lo haría a su tiempo, que necesitaba tiempo para reunir coraje. Aunque el rubio sabía muy bien que no lo haría por su cuenta, que la perdonaría y que olvidaría lo sucedido como si se disolviera en la niebla, pero siempre estaría la espina del dolor del engaño en el corazón de su amigo.

Por lo pronto, debía guardar el secreto a petición de su amigo. No lo soportaba, no soportaba saber que Shun sufría a causa de la misma mujer que dormía junto a él casi todas las noches.

Fleur le preguntaba muchas veces el por qué ya no iba tan seguido a la casa de Shun o por qué ya no hablaba con June. La respuesta era siempre la misma "No me queda tiempo" "No he tenido ganas" "Estaba cansado" o algo parecido.

Un día, por simple acto de amistad, fue directo a la casa de Shun a "Preguntarle" si quería ir de paseo con todos los demás.

El peliverde, que al haberse sincerado con Hyioga ya no ponía la sonrisa de siempre con él, le dijo que no, pues no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado.

He ahí el "Preguntarle"…Se lo llevó como costal de papas hasta el auto, que era de Shun (Nadie sabe cómo consiguió las llaves).

Llegaron a la Mansión Kido, entonces todos salieron al paseo.

Seiya, Saori, Ichigo, Sunrei, Shiryu y Ryuho en uno de los autos de la fundación.

Ikki, Hyioga, Fleur, Shun y Sora en el auto de Shun. Hyioga iba manejando y Shun iba muy pendiente de que este no estrellara el auto, mientras Fleur iba regañando a su novio e Ikki jugaba con el bebé.

Por lo menos Shun iba sonriendo, es decir, sinceramente. Eso era suficiente para Hyioga.

Por fin llegaron a la playa…una de las más caras en todo Japón…(La fundación pagaría por todo)

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Hyioga saliendo del auto d un salto.

-Nooo, si no me dices no me entero. Creí que habíamos parado al baño en medio de la arena.- dijo Ikki cargando al niño al estilo sillita.

-Dame a mi hijo, no sea que se le contagie lo amargado.- dijo Hyioga tomando al bebé.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes para empacar algo.- dijo Shun.

-¡Yo lo hice!- dijo Hyioga sacando un maletín deportivo de Shun.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?...¡¿Hay ropa mía adentro?!-

-Sí…Es tu maletín ¿De quién más sería la ropa?- dijo el rubio como lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi ropa…?-

-He aprendido a no preguntar nada de lo que hace y cómo lo hace.- dijo Ikki mirando a Hyioga.

-Te voy a acusar por allanamiento de morada.- dijo Shun tomando el maletín.

Pasaron un buen rato todos juntos, en las piscinas, en el mar, con la comida. Todo era risas y alegría.

Pero, aunque siempre fueron unidos, a más de alguno le pareció sospechoso el repentino ánimo de Hyioga para salir. Pero nadie hiso ningún comentario al respecto.

Estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio cuando Ikki comentó algo que preocupó a Hyioga.

-¿Dónde está Shun?-

-No lo sé…estaba aquí hace un rato.- dijo Shiryu.

-Voy a buscarlo.- dijo Hyioga con la mirada medio oculta.

-Te ayudo.- dijo Fleur poniéndose también de pie.

La rubia sentía muy extraño a su novio, como si ocultara algo que lo lastimara en el fondo. Por eso procuraba no dejarlo solo mucho rato.

Por eso agradecía los amigos que tenían, pero al parecer ellos tampoco sabían nada.

Después de un rato de buscar al peliverde, el ruso se sentó en la arena cansado de caminar. Ella se sentó junto a él y lo recostó en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Cierto?- dijo ella.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Te siento extraño…Como triste.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Si no me lo has negado es porque así es, te conozco.-

-No es algo que yo pueda contar a la ligera…Para empezar ni siquiera es cosa mía.-

-He de suponer que tiene que ver con nuestro desaparecido.-

-Pues sí…pero no puedo decirte por petición de él.-

-¿Dónde crees que esté?-

-No lo sé…Pero creo que quiere estar solo un rato…para empezar no quería venir.-

-Regresemos, tal vez regresa al rato. Si no está para cuando subamos al hotel entonces volvemos a buscarlo.-

-Vale.-

Así la rubia regresó con los demás, dando la explicación de que quizá Shun estaba cansado y estaba ya en el hotel, pero que Hyioga tardaría un poco más por querer buscar bien en el camino de regreso.

…

No negaba que se sentía mal de dejarlo con otra persona, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar de vez en cuando, y esa playa se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

Bueno, hasta ese día.

Amaba las caminatas tranquilas en la playa, sintiendo la arena tibia en las plantas de sus pies. Estaba dando uno de esos paseos cuando a lo lejos vio aquel cabello rubio que tanto había querido olvidar.

Se quedó paralizada y vio como la vida de él seguía sin ella.

Era injusto a su parecer, porque el aparecía cuando ella estaba a punto de olvidarlo, insistiendo en sus adentros que era mejor lo que había pasado. Justo cuando ella revivía, le encontraba preso en otros brazos.

Pasó un rato que se le hiso eterno hasta que ella se fue y él se quedó sentado en la arena. No sabía si hablarle o no, al final se tragó todo el valor y se dedicó a seguir caminando con su rostro escondido.

Pero, se tropezó con algo y unos fuertes y familiares brazos la tomaron presa unos instantes para que no cayera al suelo.

Él la vio…su mirada se enterneció y la ayudó a ponerse derecha.

-Hola , ¿cómo estás? No ha pasado el tiempo para ti.-

Se paralizó, se quedó sin hablar. Con esfuerzo sonrío por cumplir y se fue en un silencio sepulcral.

Mientras caminaba le parecía increíble cuánta hipocresía podía caber en ella. Ese encuentro fue como morir de sed, teniendo un mar de agua; morir de amor, fingiendo estar alegre; querer amar y comportarse indiferente.

Su hipocresía estaba en todos lados, en su sonrisa donde escondía el llanto…Y en su memoria que aún guarda aquella promesa "Nada ni nadie, puede separarnos…Hasta morir, te seguiré amando"

Intentaba olvidar el encuentro, pero vuelve a toparse con los recuerdos. Los ve a todos ellos sentados frente al imponente atardecer, cuando siente unas manos que tocan sus hombros.

-Hola, de nuevo. No me respondiste ¿Cómo estás?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando a lo lejos a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Han cambiado las cosas, ya lo ves.-

Erin se fue…Y esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, no volverlo a ver…Pero eso sí, jamás lo olvidaría.

 _ **Notas:**_ _ **Sorry! Los dejé abandonados un buen tiempo, pero es por exámenes y exposiciones, tampoco tenía la computadora y ya entré a exámenes ¡Pero ya volví!**_

 _ **Hoy usé "Hipocresía" de Pimpinela en toda la onda de Erín y Hyioga**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios!**_


	15. Por amarte así

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

No era bueno disimulando, ya había ppasado mucho tiempo tratando de parecer el hombre felizmente casado. Eso se estaba volviendo dificil con cada día que pasaba y cada noche que dormía solo.

Llevaba tres día en los que solo salía para ir a trabajar y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su habitación o sentado en algún lugar del extenso y solitario patio.

Eran pocas las veces que se animaba a contestar su celular y menos las que contestaba el teléfono fijo de la casa; además de que sus respuestas ya parecían grabadora de solo asentir a lo de siempre y negar lo de todos los días.

El tiempo se le pasaba lento y a escala de grises. No era el mundo que Shun había imaginado para su propio futuro.

Ya habiedo perdido casi toda esperanza de una vida feliz de casado, algo cambió en ese mundo triste y monótono.

Esa fotografía en blanco y negro del hombre viendo el horizonte en su patio se lleno de color y de otro elemento.

Era un jueves por la tarde, cuando el sol estaba casi escondido en su totalidad dando paso a la magestuosa luna llena.

Shun estaba sentado en el pasto verde, junto a unas hermosas maravillas del color del amor.

Sintió como alguien acariciaba sus hombros con sumo cariño, después un suave beso en su mejilla seguido de esos mismo labios recorrer su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Te he dejado abandonado un buen rato…lo siento.- esuchó aquellla voz dulce parecida a aquella que escuchhaba hace un iempo en sueños…parecida, porque no era la misma.

Temía voltear y toparse con una mala broma de su imaginación entristecida y nostálgica. Con la voz perdida aún en aquel mundo convertido en una pleícula muda dijo:

-¿Saliste de trabajar?-

No quería verla porque sabía que terminaría por caer en esos ojos azul cielo y su voz semejante a la de un dulce ángel.

-Ajá, te prometo que ya no te dejaré solo tanto tiempo.- Él volteó hasta encontrarse con eso bellísimos ojos que le llamaban incesanttemente.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo Shun con una sonrisa y atrapando en un fuerte abrazo a su esposa.

Ella emitió un quejido cuando el se acercó más.

-¿Así que andas cariñoso?- preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tengo mis derechos después de tantas noches solo ¿No crees?- dijo y la besó.

Fue un beso largo y lleno de amor. Parecía que todas aquellas tardes de profunda tristeza por ese infame engaño jamás hubbieran pasado. Parecía que aquellas noches en las que las lágrimas corrían por inercia jamás hubieran pasado. Parecía que todas las sonnrisas forzadas hubiesen sido verdaderas. Parecía que toda esa mentira fuera verdad.

Después de risas y besos en el ya helado patio, él cargó en brazos a June mientras la besaba y decía bellas palabras en su oído.

Llegaron a la habitación y los besos llevaron al deseo que crecía con cada pausa de entre beso y beso.

...

A Hyioga le preocupaba su amigo, ya habían pasado varios días desde que lo veía en persona, además de que cada vez que Shun se dignaba en contestar una llamada parecía que fuera una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez.

Ya no sabía que más hacer para que Shun entendiera que debía pedir el divorcio, que era absurdo seguir esperando que June volviera a sus brazos como antes. Por más que le insistiera Shun solo evadía el tema con una taza de café o té.

Quería gritarle a June todas sus verdades en la cara. Devolverle cada una de las lágrimas que Shun había derramado por su culpa...Pero no hacía nada, se repetía mil veces cada día que tade o temprano Shun entraría en razón.

Además, el peliverde no podía depender siempre de alguien que peleara sus batallas personales. Y no es que Shun no supiera hacerlo, Hyioga sabía muy bien eso, pero también sabía que el corazón de su amigo era frágil e ingenuo, el perdón era un arma de doble filo si estaba en manos de Shun.

Era tarde por la noche, casi de madrugada cuando el ruso pasaba los canales de la televisión buscando algo para calmar la ansiedad con la que había despertado. Mientras pasaba los canales, se quedó viendo el anuncio de uno de los conciertos que Shun organizaba y supervisaba.

Decidió quedarse viendo, pues era un programa donde hablaban de esas "estrellas escondidas", esa noche le tocaba al casi famoso Shun Kido.

Después del anuncio, el presentador comenzó a hablar de todo cuanto se conocía e Shun.

 _-Aunque últimamente se le ha visto diferente en su ambiente de trabajo. Así que, aunque sus cuentas bancarias están por los cielos, parece que sus ánimos van cayendo en picada.-_ dijo el hombre haciendo que Hyioga apagara con molestia el televisor y tirara el control remoto al suelo.

...

A la mañana siguiente Shun despertó sintiendo el cuerpo de June acomodado en un abrazo con el suyo propio. Recordó la noche anterios y se convenció de que no fue un sueño, porque si hubiese sido un sueño el amor habría sido verdadero, y no lo fue.

Abrazó a su esposa queriendo sentir calor, pero ella parecía ser un hielo aún estando dormida. Era como si su mirada fría estuviera plasmada también en su cuerpo.

Shun acarició el hombro de la rubia y lo besó.

"Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la Isla de Andrómeda, siempre me llenabas de alegría, llenabas mi alma vacía, y creéme que lo sigues haciendo. Solía comparar tus ojos con el mar inquieto de los días de invierno y tu forma de ser con el mar calmado de mediados de verano...Siempre te vi tan cerca, y ahora solo puedo compararte con el lejano horizonte.  
me pregunto si escuchaste mis grtios en silencio, si sentiste como tu nombre quedaba en mis labios, y como resonaba en las paredes el eco de mi desengaño. Pero, aún si no lo escuchaste, seguire en este sueño que me permite amarte.  
¡Será! ¡Será como tu quieras, pero así será! Aún si tengo que esperarte otras siete vidas...entiende que estoy colgado en la horca de mis sentimientos. Creo que es por amarte así, sin saber si me traería fortuna o dolor. Quizá tanto amor está prohibido ¡Pero no me importa, amor, yo seguiré contigo, aunque signifique morir cada día un poco más!  
Te amo tanto, pero estoy e centímetrode tu boca y aún si la roso con mis labios no puedo besarla, acariciando tu piel, y que tú no sientas nada. Mientras yo ardo en deseos de amarte más, tu fugitiva estás perdida en otro lado.  
No entiendo porque sufro tanto solo por amarte así...por amarte." Pensaba Shun cuando veía aquella sombra colorida que estaba entre sus brazos.

 _ **Notas: ¡Hola! Bueno, hoy vengo con una del gallito Cristian Castro, Por Amarte así. Y sorry si no sé retratar bien un amor perdido y cosas relacionadas con el despecho, lo que pasa es que no me he enamorado, por ende no sé cómo se siente, hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

" _ **Yo no nací para amar, nadie nació para mí..."**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión para saber si lo hago bien o si debo mejorar algo.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **(Felíz dia de Muertos) ¿quién va a comer pan de muerto?**_


	16. Un velero llamado Libertad

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!- gritó Hyioga a Shun luego de que este último le relatara las disculpas de June.

El rubio no podía entender cómo Shun podía llegar a ser tan ingenuo. June habia jugado pelota con su corazón, había pisoteado los sentimientos del peliverde…¡ y aún así este la seguía perdonando!

Pareciera que Shun no era capaz de ver lo malo en las personas, y si lo veía, lo ignoraba.

-No…yo solo…solo creí que merecía otra oportunidad…- Dijo Shun mientras mantenía su mirada resuelta en los ojos molestos de Hyioga.

-¡¿Otra oportunidad para qué?! ¡¿Para volver a hacerte pedazos?!- Respodió Hyioga.

-No, Hyioga…creo que ella quiere volver a intentarlo.-

-¡Por favor, Shun! ¡Te creí más inteligente! ¡¿En serio crees que todo puede volver a comenzar como si nada?! ¡¿De verdad lo crees?!-

La mirada de Shun se nubló con lágrimas que no caían por pura voluntad del peliverde.

-Hyioga…por favor, apóyame en esto…yo… quiero recuperarla.-

-¡¿Sabes cuántas veces intenté hacerte entrar en razón?! ¡Pero no sirvió de nada, porque eres demasiado ingenuo para ver la realidad. Por eso siempre sales lastimado!- No lo pensaba, Hyioga simplemente gritaba lo que se le venía a la mente.

-¡Hyioga, por favor! ¡Por favor, apóyame en esto…eres al único al que yo…- a pesar de que la voz de Shun comenzaba a quebrase, el enojo de Hyioga no desaparecía.

-¡Por eso mismo intenté apoyarte antes, para que esto no pasara! Pero eres necio, terco y obstinado como un niño pequeño encaprichado con un juguete o un dulce…¡¿Sabes una cosa?! ¡No creo que aceptes mi ayuda así que mejor arréglatelas solo con esto!- dijo el rubio sin tener idea de lo que esas palabras causarían en el frágil y ya herido corazón de su amigo.

La mirada de Shun se fijó en el suelo . Su rostro se apagó por completo y con la voz a punto de quebrarse se dirigió a Hyioga.

-Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, no te molestaré más…- las lágrimas del peliverde empezaron a empapar el suelo empedrado del parque al tiempo que sus pasos apresurados se alejaban al igual que sus sollozos convertidos en gemidos.

Hyioga tardó demasiado en reaccionar a lo que había provocado. Estiró la mano y trato de alcanzar a u amigo, pero lo perdió de vista entre las personas que estaban del otro lado de la calle.

El rubio se dejó caer en una de las bancas verdes del ahora solitario parque.

-Soy un imbécil…- dijo mientras cubría su rostro con su mano para tratar de refrenar las lágrimas de culpa que amenazaban con rodar por su rostro.

No entendía como sabiendo los sentimientos de Shun, su forma de ser y de pensar había cometido tal estupidez. Si el corazón de Shun esaba aún herido, el rubio no quería siquiera imaginar cómo lo habrían dejado sus palabras tan duras.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se paró para ir a casa.

…

Pasaba ya de la hora del almuerzo y no tenía noticia alguna de Shun. Empezaba a desesperarse con cada minuto que marcaba el reloj.

-Hyioga, amor ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?- preguntó Fleur preocupada por la mirada triste de su novio.

-Me peleé con Shun y lo dejé bastante triste…- respondió.

-debe haber habido una buena razón.-

-No estoy seguro…-

Las horas pasaban y nada.

A Hyioga no le quedó más remedio que decirles lo de la pelea a los demás (sin contar el por qué de la pelea).

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y nada. Fue entonces cuando el teléfono de la Mansión sonó.

-Hola, ¿Saori?- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. June, supongo.- dijo Saori.

-Sí. Quería preguntarles si han visto a Shun…No sé nada de él desde en la mañana.-

-Nosotros tampoco, al parecer tuvo una pelea con Hyioga y entonces no sabemos nada.-

-Ya veo…veré que hago yo. Si saben algo avisénme.-

-Bien. Ten calma, pronto lo encontraremos.-

Hyioga bufó molesto y se fue.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- preguntó Seiya al rubio.

-A buscar a Shun ¡Me harté de esperar!-

…

Ok, seamos honestos, al no encontrarlo afuera de su casa se fue a beber a un bar de mala muerte y acabó acostado en la playa, sobre la pura arena, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

…

Un hombre de unos 22 años estaba sentado al lado del rubio cuando este último despertó.

-¿Eres Hyioga? Claro que eres Hyioga.- dijo el chico de cabello rubio oscuro con las puntas color rojo y el flequillo naranja.

-Sí soy Hyioga ¿Y tu quién eres?-

-¿Estás buscando a Shun?-

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó ayer después de su pelea?-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-

-Siéntate, cálmate y escucha…Yo sé que quieres.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa e invadiendo el espacio personal del pobre Hyioga.

-Bien, habla.-

 _-Ayer se fue, tomó unas cosas y se puso a navegar, una camisa y un pantalón vaquero y una canción. Me pregunté "¿A dónde irá?". Y se despidió del aire y decidió batirse a duelo con el mar, y recorrer el mundo en su velero. Y se marchó con su barco llamado Libertad. En su viaje, descubrió gaviotas y pintó estelas hermosas en el amor. Te estarás preguntando su razón…Pues, el buscó una forma diferente de vivir. Pero ya regresó, porque las olas le gritaron "Vete con los demás". Confundido se durmió y la noche le preguntó "¿A dónde vas?". Entonces, dibujó gaviotas en su sueño y pensó "Hoy debo regresar". Entonces regresó y una voz le preguntó "¿Cómo estás?"…Y al mirarla, descubrió unos ojos tan azules como el mar.-_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Bueno, hoy usé "Un velero llamado libertad" de José Luis perales. Perdonen que no sea más larga la notas pero no ando con la mejor salud del mundo ni con el mejor ánimo (no tento idea de por qué)**_

El año cero. Yo quería. Tu de que vas. Será.


	17. Mi soledad y yo

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-¡¿Y tú quién demonios eres?!- preguntó Hyioga.

-Soy algo así como un amigo de Shun.- dijo muy sonriente el hombre raro.

-¿Cómo que "algo así"?- preguntó el rubio.

-Cállate y ve a disculparte con Shun. Está en la casa Kido.- dijo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Aunque a Hyioga no le importó, corrió a la Mansión y llegó con el aliento a punto de escapársele del cuerpo.

-S…Shun.- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Siéntate, Hyioga. Hay algo que quiero hablar con todos.- dijo sonriente.

Pareciera que nada hubiera pasado, Shun no parecía molesto…más bien parecía estar ligeramente confundido.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Ikki bastante preocupado.

-Pues…- Shun se movía de atrás hacia adelante sobre sus talones, como niño chiquito que hizo una travesura.

-Habla o te hago hablar.- dijo Seiya.

-¡Qué carácter!- dijo Hyioga al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Seiya.

-Jejeje, culpa mía.- dijo Saori. –Ayer lo tuve toda la noche cuidando al bebé.- explicó.

-¡Dejen hablar a mi hermano!- dijo Ikki.

-Pues…Como ya saben, más que en la psicología, me adentro más en eso de armar conciertos ¿No?-

-Ajam, te va muy bien eso.- dijo Sunrei.

-Pues, hay una banda, que ha firmado con una de las mejores disqueras españolas, y la disquera me pidió que armara la gira de apertura.- dijo medio mordiéndose el labio.

-Amm ¿Felicidades?- dijo Shiryu.

-Pero la gira de apertura es en Madrid.- dijo bajando Shun bajando su vista.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Ikki un poco (muy) sorprendido.

-También hay un psicoanalista que me ofrece una sociedad y un consultorio durante el tiempo que este en la ciudad.-

-¿Cómo de cuánto tiempo hablamos?- dijo Ikki.

-Un año…tal vez año y cuarto.- dijo el peliverde esperando la bomba.

-¡¿Cuánto?!- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Más importante aún… ¿Ya le dijiste a June?- preguntó Saori.

-Sí, se lo dije ayer en la mañana. Ella me acompañará.-

Claro está que a Hyioga no le agradó nada eso último.

-¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Hyioga.

-En tres días…-

-¡¿Tres días?!-

…

Tres días después…

-¡Si no hablas todos los días te las verás conmigo!- habló Saori.

-Lo prometo solemnemente.- dijo Shun levantando su mano derecha.

-Nos vemos, hermano.- dijo Ikki abrazando a Shun.

-¡No hagas travesuras!- dijo Seiya dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al peliverde.

-¡Ya te dije que soy mayor que tú!- replicó Shun.

-Y yo ya dije que no me importa.-

-Cuídate. Y…- Hyioga fue interrumpido por Shun.

-Olvídalo, pero si pasa algo serás el primero en enterarse ¿Vale?-

-Ok. Que se haga la paz.-

…

Mientras tanto Shiryu y Sunrei…

-¡Shiryu nos perdimos!- reclamaba la pelinegra.

-¡Yo sé lo que hago!- dijo Shiryu.

-¡Mentiras!-

…

-Cuídense mucho.- dijo Seika a June.

-Calma, lo haremos.- contestó la rubia.

-Te veo triste… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Seika.

-Nada, es que hasta hace unos días Shun y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, por eso me alegra mucho este viaje.-

-Que no se te escape…mira que no encuentras uno así en cualquier parte.- dijo Fleur.

…

El avión parecía silencioso. En todo el viaje cruzaron nada más un par de palabras.

Era claro que sería difícil volver a como era antes.

…

Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse, a Shun le iba muy bien en ambos trabajos.

Pero, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero, por ahí iba la cosa. Hasta que un día.

-Shun.- llamó June a su esposo.

-¿Sí?- dijo sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de su esposa.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-

Los ojos de Shun se iluminaron y abrazó a June levántandola del piso.

-¿Estás embarazada?-

-Sí. Dos meses y medio.- dijo ella también emocionada.

…

Los días pasaban rápido entre los preparativos para el bebé y la emoción de ambos padres.

Hyioga al enterarse pensó que así tal vez se unían, así que le alegró la noticia.

Ikki estaba hecho un loco diciendo que no conocería a su sobrino recién nacido.

Shiryu y Sunrei seguían peleados por las razones de más arriba.

Saori también estaba hecha una loca junto con Fleur, Seika y Sunrei.

Seiya estaba dormido la mayor parte del día. Pero cuando se enteró casi se le sale el corazón.

…

Después de siete meses, el ansiado día llegó y la bebé nació.

En ese momento no se podían quejas, era una bebé hermosa, con el cabello rubio y los ojos verde esmeralda.

Después de tres meses…

-Shun, ¿Crees que te puedes quedar solo con la bebé unos días?- preguntó June.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo un negocio en Japón. Te lo agradezco.-

-Bien ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Mañana.-

-Bien…Yo me quedo con ella.-

…

Pero, los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas hicieron dos meses.

Shun ya se había rendido. Pero decidió llamar por última vez a June.

El teléfono marcó, pero, como siempre en esos dos meses, nadie contestó. Pero Shun decidió dejar un mensaje.

-¿Cómo estás que tal te va? ¿Allá es de día o es de noche? ¿Es bonita esa ciudad, para ir de vacaciones?- dijo sabiendo bien que ella no estaba trabajando, resulta que había renuncido hace mes y medio. -¿Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso? ¿Cómo en la publicidad, con esas playas de las fotos?- dijo viendo el folleto de un Hotel que había encontrado entre las pocas cosas de June. – en Madrid está lloviendo y todo sigue com siempre..Solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente. Estoy loco porque vuelvas hace tanto que te fuiste ¿No te irás a enamorar alla´? Lo prometiste.- dijo el peliverde recordando la boda .-Por favor, cuando puedas llámame, que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien. Paso el día planeando, nuestro encuentro imaginario.- y dejó el mensaje.

A los días, volvió a llamar. Y, para su sorpresa, esta vez si respondieron.

Hablo un rato ella, sin parar de llorar pidiendo perdón y tratando de dar escusas.

-Ya no te entretengo más, sé que te esperando alguien. Dile que debe hablar más bajo, más te ha dicho que no tardes. Solo un último favor, te pido, antes de colgar, dile que te cuide mucho ¿Me prometes que lo harás?- ella rimpió en llanto y siguió pidiendo perdón.-Ahora cálmate; que no note que has llorado; disimula que estás bien, como yo lo hago.- ella preguntó "¿Podrás solo con la niña?" el respondió que sí. Ella preguntó "¿Podras contigo mismo?, ¿Qué harás?" entonces él respondió.-Mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario.-

Ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Shun se quedó parado un rato pensando.

"Nuestro encuentro imaginario…Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te besó. Te amaré, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. Vuelve pronto te esperamos, los dos, Kodoku y yo.-

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hoy usé "Mi soledad y yo" de Alejandro Sanz (Sí de ese hombre que sabe llegar al feeling del kokoro). Al final cuando dice Kodoku es el nombre de la hija que significa soledad en japonés.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos libramos ahorita un rato del drama de Shun y nos vamos al lado de Hyioga y su bonito triángulo que no es triángulo.**_

 _ **Ahora aquí les va un reto:**_

 _ **Yo he quedado traumatizada con la palabra "Onii-chan", los osos de peluche, los ganchitos de cabello con forma de flor (rosadas y verdes) y los conejos rosados y celestes. Con esos elementos adivinen a qué me refiero (pueden buscar los elementos en inter). El que me lo adivine le habló por privado y le pongo todas las ideas que tengo y dejo que elija el orden para que yo las suba, o podemos hacer un fic juntos o algo que podamos hacer ¿Vale?**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentario, por favor!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	18. Te fuiste de quí

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la llamada para terminar todo. Shun se encontraba frente a la computadora tratando de distraerse en su trabajo cuando la pequeña hizo ruido.

Shun salió corriendo al cuarto para ver qué pasaba. Al parecer la bebé había tirado un biberón al suelo. El peliverde la sacó de la cuna y la cargó en brazos hasta la sala.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo a la niña.

Kodoku solo ladeó su cabecita.

-Han pasado más de dos meses desde que tu mamá se fue y yo he llorado más que tú ¿Por qué?-

La niña abrazó la mano de su padre para después quedarse dormida.

Shun veía a su hija dormida en sus brazos y parecía que podría ser feliz solo con ella.

…

Cuando Kodoku cumplió los seis meses, Shun decidió que era mejor volver a casa un poco antes.

Habló con la disquera y pidió seguir con el proyecto desde Japón, la disquera aceptó al hacerse sabedora de la situación del peliverde.

También le agradeció al Doctor Cáceres por el trabajo y se despidió de él.

No había avisado nada a nadie, ni de su llegada ni de lo pasado con June.

…

-Mira, esta será tu casa.- dijo ya frente a su casa a la bebé.

La niña aplaudió contenta.

Shun volvió a instalarse en su casa. Tuvo que comprar otra cuna ya que no podía llevarla desde España hasta Japón.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sofá de la sala con su bebé en pecho.

-Aquí viviremos los dos ¿Sabes? Y lo haremos muy contentos.- dijo Shun haciéndole cosquillas a su hija.

Más tarde decidió ir a la Mansión Kido para presentar a los demás a su hija.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que me maten por no haber avisado nada?- dijo mientras vestía a la niña. -¡Mira qué linda eres! Como tu papá.- dijo muy orgulloso haciendo reír a Kodoku.

…

-¡Familia!- dijo Shun abriendo la puerta de golpe (sí, Shun aún tenía llaves de la mansión).

-¡¿Shun?!- preguntó Saori.

-Sí, regresé antes y decidí darles una sorpresa.- dijo.

-¡¿Esa es la niña?!- dijo Saori cargando a Kodoku.

-No, Saori, es el niño, ese vestido es la nueva moda.- dijo Shun sarcásticamente.

-Grosero.- dijo la pelilila dirigiendo su mirada a Shun. –Mira qué bonita eres… ¡Eres una muñequita de porcelana! ¡¿Quién es una niña preciosa?!- dijo Saori haciéndole mimos a Kodoku.

Mientras tanto Hyioga bajando las escaleras vio a su querido amigo en la puerta y corrió a taclearlo, pero con cariño.

-¡Shun! ¡Regresaste antes! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Cuándo volviste?! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡¿Y la niña?! ¡¿Cómo estás?!- dijo el rubio como la persona más madura del universo.

-No dije nada porque era una sorpresa, volví hoy, me fue bien, a la niña la tiene Saori y estoy bien.- contestó Shun.

-Me alegro.- dijo Hyioga.

Después de reunirse todos en la sala, todos menos Ikki que no estaba.

-¿Otro niño?- preguntó Shun al ver a Fleur embarazada.

-Sí ¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo Hyioga.

-No, para nada…Pero no pueden ni con el que tienen.- contestó Shun.

-No te digo lo que te mereces solo porque tu hija es preciosa y parece quererme mucho.- dijo Hyioga que tenía a Kodoku en brazos.

-Está dormida, además…Devuélvemela ya.- dijo y se la quitó con delicadeza.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.- dijo Shiryu.

-A mí igual.- dijo Sunrei.

-Yo me alegro de estar de vuelta. Pero ¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Shun.

-No sabemos, salió en la mañana como a las siete y no ha regresado.- dijo Seiya.

-Bueno...Te ves mejor que cuando me fui, Seiya.- dijo Shun.

-Ahora ya duermo. Ichigo duerme más y ya no me despierta a media noche con que quiere leche con chocolate.- contestó el castaño.

-Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, Seiya es un buen padre.- dijo Saori.

-A mí me consta.- dijo Shiryu.

-Sí, yo le he confiado a mi lindo Ryuho.- dijo Sunrei.

-¿Ves?- dijo Seiya orgulloso.

-Sí, ya veo.- dijo Shun.

…

Mientras tanto con Ikki…

El parque se veía solo, la tarde comenzaba a irse dando paso a la noche.

Ikki ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en el parque, solo sabía que quería estar ahí. Era algo así como una corazonada.

Y al parecer era una buena idea hacerle caso a esa corazonada.

A lo lejos, el peliazul vio venir a esa persona que tanto le había movido el piso durante mucho tiempo.

Ella, al verlo, corrió a pararse frente a él.

No hubo abrazo.

-Lacie.- dijo Ikki.

-Hola, Ikki.- dijo ella.

-¿Y?- dijo él.

-¿Y…?- dijo ella.

-Bueno…- dijo él.

-¿Me vas a besar o no?- dijo ella molesta.

-Ok.-

Y se besaron durante unos tres minutos.

-¿Nos casamos?- preguntó Ikki.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?- preguntó Lacie.

-Sí.- (Dulzura)

-Bien ¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé. Tú encárgate de esas cosas.-

-Por mí nos casamos mañana.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Te parece dentro de un mes?- dijo ella.

-Bien.- dijo él.

Y volvieron a tratar de tragarse mutuamente.

…

Cuando Ikki llegó a casa…

(Después de reaccionar de la misma manera que Hyioga)

-Bueno…¡¿Adivinen qué?!- dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shiryu.

-En un mes me caso.-

-¿Lacie?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Sí.-

-Felicidades, hermano.- dijo Shun.

-Gracias. Ni se atrevan a preguntar quién es el padrino.- dijo Ikki.

-Ya todos sabemos que es Shun.- dijo Hyioga.

-Bien…Ahora…¡Déjame cargar a mi sobrina!- dijo el peliazul.

-Con cuidado Ikki…¡Ikki!- dijo asustado Shun al ver como su hermano elevaba a su hija para hacerla reír.-¡La vas tirar! Ikki! ¡Hermano!-

-Cálmate un poco, sé bien cómo cuidar niños.- dijo Ikki.

-Mentiras.- dijo Fleur.

Más tarde, Hyioga se atrevió a hacer "esa" pregunta.

-¿Y June?-

El peliverde dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

-Ella, bueno…No vale la pena hablar de ello.-

Obviamente todo fue muy incómodo para todos. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Hyioga dijo:

-¿Necesitas estar solo un rato? Es decir, completamente solo.-

-Déjanos un rato a Kodoku, así te despejas un rato.- dijo Ikki.

-Gracias pero…- Shun fue interrumpido por Seiya.

-Descuida, así pasamos un buen rato con nuestra sobrina.-

-Es cierto, a nadie le hace daño un momento a solas.- dijo Sunrei.

-Bien. Gracias.- dijo el peliverde y se fue.

…

Estaba sentado en la playa, no estaba muy lejos de la Mansión y el mar ayudaba a ordenar sus emociones.

(Narrado por Shun)

-Te fuiste de aquí así como…Creo que ni siquiera lo pensaste, como si de la nada hubieses decidido que yo me amabas, creo que eso si pasó ¿no?  
Estoy seguro de que supliqué en silencio, con la mirada, para que te quedaras. Creo que mentí cuando dije que podía seguir solo…No sé qué hacer sin ti, no creo soportarlo. Te fuiste, y todo se acabó…Y, bueno, llora mi alma en soledad.

La vida me puso junto a ti desde mucho antes, y jamás pude predecir que me convertiría en tu pasado.

¡Te fuiste, encontraste otra vida sin importarte si quiera que la mía quedaría enterrada! ¡¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?! Que sigo pensando y respirando ese amor que alguna vez existió. Además, encontraste otros brazos, te deshiciste de todos mis besos y recuerdos, me hiciste pedazos. Lo que más duele es que le diste el corazón a otro.- dije casi gritando. Y seguí…-Te fuiste de aquí y todo es silencio. Otra cosa ¡Las huellas de nuestro amor están por todos lados! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te olvide?! Cada noche sueño que te abrazo una vez más y cuando despierto ya no estás. En pocas palabras, me estoy ahogando en el vacío.-

Me quede parado un rato, viendo el mar que reflejaba la luna.

-¿Sabes que más hiciste? Me robaste la luna, el cielo, las estrellas…-

Me quede parado un momento más y me deje caer en la arena mirando al cielo.

-Ah, soy patético ¿Verdad?- dije.-Le hablo a la nada, suponiendo que donde sea que estés, lo vas a escuchar. Espero que seas feliz con el desgraciado ese, son tal para cual.-

-¿Sabe qué es bueno para las penas amorosas?- dijo una mujer de largo y frondoso cabello morado.

-¿No enamorarse?- dije haciéndola reír.

-Mire, se lo regalo.- dijo entregándome un anillo con forma de ángel.

-No es por ser grosero, pero ¿Para qué?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Para que ese ángel cuide su aparentemente frágil corazón.-

-Ya veo…es muy bonito, pero déjeme pagarle lo que vale, parece valioso.- dije, pero la mujer ya se había ido.

…

 _ **Notas: Hola! Me inspiré en "Te fuiste de aquí" de Reik.**_

 _ **Yo sé que dije que iba a empezar con Hyioga y toda esa onda…Pero necesito meterle cosas antes de eso…**_

 _ **Buahno! Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Dejen sus bellos comentario, por favor!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_


	19. El amor

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

Hyioga se había decidido a dejar el tema de June por la paz, a Shun le lastimaba hablar de ella y ya no valía la pena.

Mientras Ikki jugaba con Kodoku a Hyioga lo distrajo e ruido del teléfono.

-Hyioga ¿quieres contestar?- dijo Saori al ver que el rubio era el más cercano al teléfono.

Hyioga contestó y quien estaba detrás de la línea no era otra cosa que su pasado.

-¿Hyioga?- se escuchó que decía ella.

-Erin…- dijo el ruso medio atontado.

Shiryu se fijó muy bien en ese nombre, pero lo disimuló muy bien para no crear más problemas de los que ya de por sí había.

-No quería molestar, solo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo.- dijo Erin.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Una tontería. Verás, estuve unos días en España y…- Hyioga le interrumpió.

-Creo que ya sé de qué quieres hablar. Pero no creo que sea ni el mejor momento para hablralo ni la mejor manera.- dijo.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó la mujer.

-¿Puedes mañana como a las ocho?-

-Sí, ¿dónde?-

-En el parque.-

-Bien.-

Y Hyioga colgó el teléfono.

…

-Era Erin ¿Cierto?- preguntó Fleur acariciando la espalda de su novio.  
-Sí ¿Estás molesta?- dijo el rubio.  
-Claro que no. Pero no te niego que me tiene intrigada el motivo de su llamada.- dijo recostándose en su almohada.  
-Parece que vio algo de "eso" de lo que cierto amigo mío no quiere hablar.- dijo abrazando a Fleur.  
-¿Estuvo en España?- preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida.  
-Al parecer.- dijo él.  
-Ya veo…Me cuentas mañana ¿Vale? Buenas noches.- dijo ella.  
-Igual, amor.- dijo él.

…

-Entonces…- dijo Hyioga viendo a Erin.  
-Solo sé que June se fue un día y ya no regresó.- dijo para después tomar un sorbo de café.  
-¿Hablaste con Shun alguna vez en España?- preguntó Hyioga soplando su pajilla.  
-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la rubia entre risas.  
-Obviamente estoy fumando mi pipa.- dijo Hyioga  
-Eres tan maduro…-  
-¡Soy un detective porque Shun no me quiere contar nada!- dijo tirándose en la silla hacia atrás.  
-¿Ese ejemplo piensas que sigan tus hijos?- preguntó Erin.  
-¡Que vivan la vida!- dijo Hyioga.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Si sabes algo más dime…Me tiene preocupada el ánimo de Shun.- dijo la rubia.  
-Creo que Kodoku puede resolver eso.- dijo el rubio.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó confundida.  
-Su hija.-

-Ohhh. Me gustaría quedarme para me expliques eso, pero de verdad me tengo que ir.- dijo corriendo.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro y se levantó dejando el dinero en la mesa.

Estaba sentado en la arena de la playa mientras pensaba en varias cosas que habían pasado en toda su vida, cuando ese tipo del cabello raro se le acercó por detrás.  
-¡Hola!- dijo con la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.  
-¡Ah!- gritó Hyioga. –Eres tú.-

-Sí, soy yo.-  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Vengo a hablarte del amor.-

-¿para qué o quién?-

-El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas, más del cincuenta porciento de los matrmonios terminan en divorcio.- dijo el hombre de cabellos de colores.  
-¿Y eso a mí me importa?- dijo el ruso viéndolo confundido y molesto.  
-El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio, porque si el sueño comienza a hacerse realidad, las personas temen que vuelva a ser un sueño. Es un acto prefundo de fe que huele a mentira, porque si el amo es ciego, el corazón es sordo y la mente muda. El amor baila al son que le pongan, sea Dios o el demonio, por eso hay tanto sadomasoquismo en el mundo…El amor es la guerra perdida entre el sexo y risa, porque pierdes en ambas, y ambos pierden. Es la llave con la que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos, y creéme cuando te digo que es bastante difícil de cerrar. Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va deprisa, porque es simplemente incomprensible. El amor se abre paso despacio, no importa el cerrojo, va aentrar aunque sea por las tuberías. El amor, en muchos casos, es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible, buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti.- dijo el del flequillo naranja.  
-En otras palabras, el amor es un ingrato, que te eleva por un rato y te desploma porque sí.- dijo Hyioga.  
-El amor es dos en uno, y al final no son ninguno…Y se acostumbran a mentir, como June y Shun. El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, por eso lo más bello generalmente es triste. Pero, al final el amor siempre se va.- dijo el hombre de cabello más oscuro. –El amor siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte, luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos. Luce bien porque nunca se ven sus defectos. Puede ser que lo que jusgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé y he presenciado a un impostor, tampoco sé. Pero sé de una persona que a causa del amor se sentó a ver desfila el cádaver de todos sus sueños.*- terminó de decir el ojiverde.  
-¡Bueno! ¡¿Y a todo esto…?- Hyioga se quedó a mitad de su pregunta porque el otro rubio ya no estaba. -¡¿Dónde demonios te vas cada vez que quiero sabes quién eres?!- gritó el ruso bastante enojado, pero divertido a la vez.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

…

 _ **Notas: Hola! Primero que nada la canción que hoy usé, "EL amor" de Ricardo Arjona, tiene una bonita historia en mi vida (el que no la quiera leer se la salta):**_

 _ **Un año, en el retiro espiritual de mi colegio, dos de mis amigas (hacíamos equipos) se abrazaron de los hombros y empezaron a cantar "El amor es un…¡ngrato! Que te eleva por un ¡caño!" y mis otras amigas y yo ahí como que "Ok…". Lo bonito de todo eso es que ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando de cantar eso se trataba eran (son) las mejores amigas del mundo.**_

 _ **Pensaron que era una historia amor? ¡Já!  
**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios, animan mucho!  
Hasta la otra actualización!**_


	20. Say something

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-Llegó el día…¿Vienes conmigo o quieres que te deje de nuevo con tus tíos?- le preguntó Shun a la pequeña Kodoku. –Lo más extraño es que sigo pensando que vas a responderme.-

Shun tomó a la niña en brazos para dejarla en la Mansión porque no creía oportuno llevarla a presenciar ese acontecimiento tan triste.

De camino al auto, el ojiverde pensaba en cómo sería ese encuentro; aunque era casi claro que no sería el más grato, ni el más feliz.

Las memorias no podían faltar, aquellas memorias de tantos momentos felices, difíciles, tristes, divertidos; todo aquello que vivieron juntos, así como lo que no vivieron pasaba por la mente de Shun mientras una atrevida lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

Al llegar a la Mansión, lo recibió la última persona con la quería hablar del tema de la separación, Hyioga.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio tomando a la niña que se había quedado dormida.  
-Sí, no vale la pena siquiera sentirse mal. Lo pasado es pasado.- dijo Shun. –Me la cuidas bien.- el peliverde se dio la vuelta y se metió a su auto.  
El ruso suspiró con pesar y dijo: -De verdad…esto sería más fácil si tu padre hablara de ese tema de vez en cuando.- le dijo a la niña, quien jaló uno de los mechones de la cabeza de Hyioga. -¿No que estabas dormida?-

…

Abogados, más abogados, parejas felices, parejas tristes…Personas que pasaban a un paso lento junto a él y que ignoraban completamente si existencia y sus motivos para estar ahí.

No podía culpar a nadie por ello, a nadie le interesan los motivos de los demás. A los recién casados les interesaba solamente eso, estar casados; y los divorciados les interesaban solamente sus problemas, bueno, a casi todos, a él no.

Era de esperarse del alma más pura en la tierra ¿verdad? Ver a una mujer llorando en las escaleras y acercarse con una sonrisa para decir:

-La princesa esta triste, ¿qué tendrá la princesa?- la mujer se limpió las lágrimas y habló con cierta amargura.  
-Si está usted recién casado no debería andar por ahí repartiendo sonrisas a otras mujeres que no sean su esposa.-  
-Eso es cierto, pero resulta ser que mi esposa me abandonó hace ya casi tres meses. Ahora mismo vamos a firmar los papeles de divorcio.- dijo Shun con las manos en sus bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros con un tono casi divertido.

-Entonces no le quito más tiempo. Tengo problemas más importantes que lidiar con usted.- dijo la mujer.  
-No la culpo por no querer lidiar conmigo, pero la amargura no es buena compañera…- dijo Shun antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer de cabello castaño.  
-¡¿Tiene idea de lo que es quedarse sin la persona que creía conocer de toda la vida?! Fueron cinco años en los que creí conocer a mi marido, cinco años de ser tan feliz…y tres años llenos de una mentira.- dijo la castaña de ojos verdes.  
-¿La engañó durante tres años? Pero usted creía conocerlo de toda la vida.- dijo Shun un poco triste por la situación de aquella mujer.  
-Solo nos conocemos hace cinco años, después de dos años de conocernos nos casamos…Fue apresurado, lo sé, pero yo lo amaba, bueno, lo amo.- dijo la castaña.  
-La respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo es la siguiente: Yo la conozco desde que teníamos seis años, me enamoré de ella como un loco…creí que la hacía feliz, creí que éramos felices juntos, pero ella era feliz junto a otro.- dijo Shun mientras veía el techo triste y aburrido.  
-¿Sabe? Tengo dos hijos, y no he logrado conseguir trabajo para mantenerlos…seguramente le darán a él la custodia.- dijo mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro medio bronceado.  
-¿De qué trabajaba?- preguntó el peliverde volviendo su vista hacia ella.  
-Soy psicóloga de niños…pero no tengo el dinero para montar mi propio consultorio.-

Shun jamás había pensado en montar un consultorio propio, hasta ahora solo hacía una que otra visita a un par de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Pero la mujer de cabello castaño le hizo pensar.

-¿Qué le parece una sociedad? Un consultorio para jóvenes y niños. Usted atendería a los niños.- dijo el ojiverde.

Un celular sonó y era el de Shun, con un mensaje de June que decía que ya era tarde para la cita que había hecho.

" _De verdad estás precisa por acabar conmigo, ¿cierto?"_ pensó.

-Ya voy tarde, así que le dejo mi tarjeta, llámeme si se decide.- dijo ya un poco lejos de la mujer.

La castaña se quedó helada ante la actitud del joven de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre…aunque bueno, está en la tarjeta.-

…

-Ya estoy aquí, siento haber llegado tarde.-dijo Shun.  
-No importa.- contestó June.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo ansioso por irse y poder quebrarse en paz.  
-La niña se quedará contigo.- dijo ella.  
-Gracias.-

Ambos firmaron los respectivos papeles ante la mirada atónita del abogado encargado.

-Bien. Adiós.- dijo June.

-Di algo…estoy renunciando a ti.- dijo Shun.-Seré el indicado si tú también me quieres.- dijo tomando las manos de la rubia. -A cualquier parte, yo te hubiese seguido.- pero June se mantenía callada. –Di algo…estoy renunciando a ti.- una lágrima cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido apenas eludible, pero ellos dos si lo escucharon. –Me siento tan insignificante, todo estaba sobre mi cabeza, y no sé nada en absoluto.- ella solo miraba, pero no emitía una sola palabra.-Y yo, tropezaré y me caeré junto a Kodoku, estamos aprendiendo a amar, apenas comenzando a gatear… ¡Di algo! Estoy renunciando a ti.- June dio un paso hacia atrás.- Lo siento, no pude llegar hasta ti. A cualquier parte te hubiese seguido… ¡Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti! Y yo, voy a tragarme mi orgullo, tú eres la persona que amo y estoy diciendo adiós. Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti…¡Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti!-

Ella guardó silencio y se alejó.

…

-¿Han considerado que esta niña sea muda?- dijo Seiya.

-¿Y ahora qué locuras inventas?- dijo Saori.  
-¡Es que ni siquiera llora!- dijo el castaño.  
-En eso tiene razón.- dijo Fleur.  
-Cierto.- dijo Sunrei.  
-¿Creen que hay que decirle a Shun?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Eso ni dudarlo.-

…

 _ **Notas: Hola! Hoy fue "Say something" de…Bueno...ya ven ¿no?.**_

 _ **Bueno,, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos comentarios!  
Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización!**_


	21. ¿Desde cuando?

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Hyioga a Shun.  
-Adiós primer amor…- dijo tomando en brazos a la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo.  
-Bien. Dejemos eso hasta ahí y hablemos de algo más importante.- dijo Hyioga seriamente.  
-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Shun extrañado y asustado.  
-Ven, hay algo que todos queremos comentarte.- dijo el rubio llevándolo hasta la sala.

Shun siguió a Hyioga hasta donde estaban todos. Seiya, Saori y Fleur en el sillón grande; Shiryu y Sunrei en el de pareja; Ikki sentado en el brazo del sillón individual; Ichigo, Sora y Kodoku jugando en el suelo; Ryuho sentado al costado derecho de Kodoku viendo fijamente a la hija del peliverde y apartando varios juguetes de las manos de los otros dos niños para dárselos a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué les sucede?- preguntó Shun.  
-Tenemos algo importante que comentarte…con respecto a tu hija.- dijo Saori.

Shun sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, no estaba para malas noticias. Pero, la niña parecía estar bien, no parecía herida ni enferma.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó asustado.  
-En realidad no, pero queremos preguntarte…¿Has pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de que Kodoku sea muda o tenga algún tipo de problema?- preguntó Sunrei.  
-No…- dijo Shun con un poco de miedo de la siguiente pregunta. Ninguno de los hombres había hablado, se mantenían callados y las mujeres le miraban muy raro. –¿Por qué lo preguntan?-  
-Pasa que la niña no llora, no emite sonido alguno.- dijo Fleur.  
-¡Es como si no estuviera aquí!- dijo Sunrei.  
-¡Es como si fuera Ikki!- dijo Saori.  
-¡Hey!- reclamó el peliazul.  
-Ikki…¿hace cuánto que llegaste?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-He estado aquí desde la mañana.- dijo Ikki.  
-¡¿Ves?! ¡Como Ikki!- recalcó la pelilila.

Shun contuvo una risa, pero esta era tan grande que se rompió en una carcajada estruendosa no propia de su personalidad.

-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! ¡¿Cómo te puedes reír ante una situación así?!- dijo gritando la pelinegra.  
-¡¿Y ustedes?! ¡Apóyenos!- dijeron las tres mujeres a la vez.  
Los tres hombres se sobresaltaron a la vez y asintieron sin decir una palabra.  
-¡Tú también!- volvieron a decir las tres, pero dirigiéndose a Ikki.  
-Creo que si es algo con lo que debes tener cuidado.- dijo el peliazul cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.  
-Escuchen…agradezco que se preocupen, pero Kodoku si habla, o por lo menos balbucea. Es cierto que no hace mucho ruido, pero estoy muy seguro de que no es muda.- dijo el ojiverde entre risas.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Saori.

Antes de que Shun lograra responder, el llanto de un bebé alertó a todos.  
Kodoku estaba llorando, haciendo que Sora e Ichigo se quedaran helados viendo a la niña llorar y que Ryuho, con su inocencia de niño, abrazara a la niña en un intento por calmarla…¿No los parece que ahí hay algo raro?

Shun se acercó a su hija y la tomó en brazos meciéndola y hablándole para que dejara de llorar; no sin antes susurrarle un pequeño gracias al niño pelinegro.

-¿Ven? Sí llora.- dijo Shun una vez que Kodoku se hubo calmado.  
-Papa…- dijo la niña.  
-ya, ya…estoy aquí ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

Hyioga se acercó a la pequeña y le dijo: _"Entiendes más de lo que aparentas, ¿verdad?"_.

…

Los días pevios a la boda de Ikki y Lacie pasaron bastante rápido. Casi todos los hombres usaban el mismo traje que para la boda de Shun y la "innombrable", como había decidido llamarla Ikki.

El traje de Ikki lo compró él mismo en menos de cinco minutos, nada de peinados extraños ni nada extravagante.

Lacie compró un vestido modesto, pero hermoso.

La recepción se haría, para tortura de Tatsumi, de nuevo en la Mansión Kido. El lugar de la ceremonia no dio muchos problemas.

Así que, después de un mes de espera, el día había llegado.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Shun a su hermano.  
-Demasiado.- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Nervioso?- volvió a preguntar mientras ajustaba los botones del saco de Ikki.  
-Mucho para mi gusto.- respondió el peliazul con una risa que hacia notar la verdad de lo que decía.  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo el peliverde tomando por los hombros a su hermano.  
-Como nunca en mi vida.- respondió.  
-¡Entonces vé, campeón!- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en brazo.  
-Suenas como un padre.-  
-Soy tu hermano.-

El peliazul salió y se paró frente al ministro, esperando por su futura esposa.

La vio y durante toda la seremoniase perdió en sus ojos y su belleza. Ella también se perdió en sus ojos que reflejaban los momentos que habían pasado antes de llegar a donde estaban.

…

La recepción era modesta, unas mesas y luces afuera. Los caballeros dorados, el quinteto de amigos, el otro quinteto de ignorados y la mejor amiga de Lacie con su linda hermana.

-¡Salud! ¡Por el dolor de Lacie al convertirse en la esposa de Ikki!- dijo Hyioga siendo silenciado posteriormente por la mirada a sesina de Fleur.

Shun estaba tratando de hacer que Ryuho dejara de llevarle juguetes a Kodoku, sin resultado alguno, claro, cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su móvil.

-Hola.- dijo mientas le quitaba al pelinegro una pieza de lego.  
 **-¿Hola? ¿Shun Kido?-** preguntó la voz en el otro lado de la línea.  
-Sí, pero ahora no puedo hablar…- su oración fue interrumpida por alguien que cayó justo detrás de él.

-¡Hey! Eres la mujer que lloraba en las ecaleras.- dijo cuando vio bien a la mujer.  
-Sí…qué coincidencia, justo acaba usted de colgarme.- dijo la castaña.  
-Supongo que eres la mejor amiga de mi cuñada.- dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.  
-¿Lacie? Sí, desde la infancia.- contestó.  
-Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, ahora dime el tuyo.- dijo tomando a los dos niños que tenía a su cuidado en brazos.  
-Alice, Lacie al revés.- dijo ella un poco divertida.  
-Oiga, y sobre…- fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de cierto castaño medio ebrio.

-¡Van a hablar los novios!- dijo Seiya.  
-¿Qué quieren que diga?- Ikki dio un gran suspiro y se enfocó en los ojos de Lacie. –Ya no duele, porque al fin ya te encontré.-  
-Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez.- dijo Lacie.  
-Mira si busqué, mira si busqué…Tengo tanto que aprender.-  
-Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar.- dijo ella.  
-De mis recuerdos, salen brisas a abordar las locuras…que me quieras regalar.- dijo el peliazul.  
-Mira si bisqué, mira si busqué…tengo tanto para dar.- dijo Lacie.  
-Reconozco puertas que yo sé….se abren solamente alguna vez, así de pronto.- dijo Ikki.  
-Yo te llevo, por las calles a correr…-  
-¡Vamos lejos! Más allá de lo que crees.-  
-Si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal…tengo tanto que ofrecer.- dijo Lacie. –Abro puertas que alguien me cerró…-  
-¡Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor!- dijo Ikki. -¡¿Desde cuándo te estaré esperando?! ¡¿Desde cuando estoy buscando…tu mirada en el firmamento?!-  
-Estás temblando.- dijo Lacie entre risa y un poco de llanto por felicidad.  
-¡Te he buscado en un millón de auroras! ¡Y ninguna me enamora…como tu sabes! ¡Y me he dado cuenta ahora!- dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de su esposa. –Puede parecer atrevimiento…-  
-Pero es puro sentimiento.- dijo ella viendo los ojos emocionados de Ikki.  
-Dime por favor tu nombre…-  
-Lacie…Kido.-

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Por fin la boda, Onee-san! Para el discurso raroso de Ikki usé "¿Desde cuando?" de Alejandro Sanz .**_

 _ **¡De verdad, estoy muy agradecida! ¡Llegamos a las dos mil vistas! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!  
Dejen sus comentarios, por favor!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	22. Mi corazón lloró

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

 _ **Por cierto, sorry por el capítulo repetido.**_

 _ **Shun And June: Muchas gracias por comentar! La verdad hay algunas veces en las que no sé cómo poner las canciones, pero me alegra que te guste!  
Sychronicity girl: 1)…ya lo veremos~~~ 2) Gracia. 3) De cada canción de Alejandro Sanz se puede hacer una novela…4) Gracias, de nuevo!  
IRIS: Gracias por comentar! y gracias por avisarme del error!**_

Pasaron rápidamente tres años en los que pasaron varias cosas. Ikki y Lacie decidieron no tener hijos por el momento; el hijo menor de Hyioga y Fleur, Shiki nació; Alice y Shun concretaron la sociedad de la que habían hablado y el genial personaje de cabello multicolor frecuentaba más la vida del afortunado Hyioga.

…

 _Bueno, hablemos un poco de la sociedad._

 _Resumiendo todo, poco después de la boda de Ikki, Shun y Alice coordinaron todo y abrieron su consultorio compartido con la hermana menor de Alice como secretaria para ambos._

 _Shun y la hermana de Alice, Ada no se llevan muy bien que digamos, pero eso no influye en el trabajo._

 _Shiki, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azul grisáceo, nació siendo el hermano menor de Sora._

 _Seiya y Saori se casaron cuando Ichigo cumplió un año._

 _Pero, quizá lo más importante es que Hyioga se enteró de un secreto muy bien guardado por nadie más que Erin._

…

-¡No contesta, Fleur! ¡Insiste en seguir evitando hablar de ello!- dijo Hyioga ya más triste que molesto.  
-No te preocupes. Trataré de hablar con ella.- trató la rubia de consolar al ruso.

A Hyioga le hacía sentir un poco culpable el hecho de que Fleur tratara de ayudarlo tanto, más aún por el hecho de que estaba buscando la manera de que Erin le explicara las cosas directamente.

-Lo siento…- dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Fleur miraba a su novio como alguien que podía sentir como nadie puede hacerlo, por eso, ella quería estar siempre para él, haciendo cualquier cosa para demostrarle que lo amaba.

-Oye, sabes que no me molesta. Tú me has explicado desde el principio lo que sucedió y cómo…Además, eso también me concierne a mí ¿Sabes?- dijo ella acariciando la espalda de su novio.  
-Te amo.- dijo él levantando su vista.

-¡Papi!- si escuchó un chillido proveniente de la boca del pequeño Sora.  
Los padres soltaron un suspiro y se vieron entre sí.  
-Yo voy.- dijo Hyioga emprendiendo camino hacia la habitación del niño. -¿Sabes? Esto era más fácil cuando vivíamos en la Mansión.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.  
-Supongo que es cierto.- dijo ella, aunque él ya no podía escucharla.

…

Después del berrinche de Sora por un trozo de galleta antes de la cena, Hyioga decidió llamar al amigo que tenía una hija con peor carácter que sus hijos.

-Shun…contesta de una vez.- murmuraba Hyioga caminando por la sala mientras llamaba por tercera vez al celular de Shun.  
 _-Lo siento, Hyioga, pero Kodoku está enferma y me tiene un poco atareado.-_ dijo el peliverde al contestar la llamada.  
-Está bien, si estás ocupado podemos hablar más tarde. Solo llamaba para distraerme un poco.- dijo Hyioga.  
 _-¿Todavía no contesta? Bueno, por lo menos hablas con ella.-_ dijo Shun suponiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo.  
-Pues no contesta. Pero tienes razón, por lo menos ella es menos orgulloso que Erin.- dijo el ruso soltando una pequeña risa.  
 _-Si puedo llego otro rato ¿Vale? Pero lo veo difícil.-_ Dijo Shun.  
-No te preocupes. Llamaré yo también dentro de un rato para ver cómo sigue Kodoku.- respondió Hyioga.  
-Bien. Adiós.- se despidió el peliverde.  
-Hasta luego.- dijo Hyioga antes de colgar la llamada.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar cerca de la sala de estar donde estaba Fleur velando el sueño de Shiki y viendo jugar a Sora con sus juguetes.

-Seiya acaba de llamar. Saori organizará una fiesta de navidad.- dijo la rubia.  
-No tiene nada de nuevo. Siempre organiza algo extraño que acaba en todos viendo películas en la sala.- dijo Hyioga cargando a Sora que se soltó molesto del abrazo de su padre.  
-¿Y eso, Sora?- preguntó Fleur sorprendida.  
-¡Por favor, Sora! ¡¿Sigues molesto por lo de la galleta?!- dijo Hyioga tratando de abrazar de nuevo a su hijo.  
-Si te pone de mejor humor, iré a hacer la cena de una vez ¿Bien?- dijo Fleur acariciando el rostro del niño mayor.  
-Pero yo quiero galleta…- dijo el niño con un puchero.  
-Te la daré después de cenar.- dijo la ojiverde.  
-¡Vamos a cenar!- dijo el niño.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada divertida y la rubia se levantó para hacer la cena.

…

-Tratarás de nuevo hoy ¿Verdad?- preguntó Shun a Hyioga.  
-Qué bien me conoces.- contestó el rubio.  
-La verdadera pregunta es…¿Por qué en mi casa?- preguntó Shun tomando su taza de café.  
-Porque Fleur dijo que saldría con Sunrei y llevaría a los niños…no quiero estar solito.- dijo Hyioga.  
Shun rodó los ojos y le pasó el teléfono.  
-Te voy a dejar solo porque me imagino que no quieres compañía y quiero ir a ver si a Kodoku le bajó la temperatura.- dijo el peliverde alejándose en el pasillo.

Hyioga tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de todos los días.

Respiró hondo y esperó a que esa persona contestara.

 _-¿Hola?-  
_ -Escucha. Dime su tu mamá, hoy quisiera atenderme.- dijo el rubio.  
 _-¿Es el señor que habló ayer? Yo le voy a avisar, pero creo que se está bañando…Y no sé si le podrá atender.-  
_ -Dile por favor que es algo importante, y le quiero hablar.-  
 _-¿Le hiciste algo a mi mamá? Ella me hace siempre señas y me dice despacito "dile que no estoy"-  
_ Hyioga se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro.  
-Y mientras, dime si es que ya vas a la escuela y si cuidas tu lección.-  
- _Sí ya voy, pero cuando mi mamá trabaja la señora del vecino me lleva al colegio. Mi boletín lo firma mamá, porque yo no tengo papá.-  
_ -Dile: "¡Son seis años que sufriendo estoy!" es justo tu edad.- dijo Hyioga con una triste sonrisa.  
 _-¿Cómo? Pero si solo tengo cinco años…Pero, dígame ¿Por qué ha cambiado su voz? ¿Está llorando?-  
_ -Mi corazón lloró y ella lo contestó…Pasé mis días sin fé, por eso amor quemándome.- dijo el rubio.  
 _ **"Mi corazón lloró…y también se alegró al escuchar la voz que me atendió"  
**_ -Dime…si vas de vacaciones como el año pasado a la playas y el mar.-  
 _-Sí, me gusta bañarme y ahora yo sé nadar…Pero dímage cómo es que usted sabe que hace un año que me fui de vacaciones.-  
_ -Dile a tú mamá, que yo la quiero mucho…y también a ti.-  
 _-Pero si yo no lo conozco…Oiga, dígame ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ha cambiado su voz? ¿Está llorando?-  
_ -Dile que atienda…Dile que atienda.-  
 _-Pero ya se fue…-  
_ -Si se ha marchado, entonces…adiós.-  
 _-Adiós, señor.-  
_ -Adiós…hija.-

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: ¡Hola! Toda conversación telefónica es de "Mi corazón lloró" una canción que me encanta demasiado!  
Y bueno, pues…pues…yo no soy buena con los personajes…siempre he sido mala persona con ellos…Si se dan una pasadita por mis otros fics (si es que no lo han hecho ya) se pueden dar cuenta de ell…jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno! Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios, ayudan muchísimo!  
Hasta la próxima!  
Y si no se puede actualizar después…Les deseo feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo!**_


	23. Dime que no

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-Siento no haberte dicho nada antes, y que te hayas enterado de la peor manera…Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías, tenía miedo, Hyioga.- dijo Erin con unas cántas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.  
-Oye…No te pongas triste. Es cierto que enterarme por un tipo del cual no sé ni su nombre no es la mejor manera, pero creo que podemos reolverlo todo ahora ¿No crees?- dijo Hyioga.  
-Sí, es cierto. Entonces ¿Quieres verla?- preguntó la rubia.  
-Por supuesto.- respondió Hyioga.

Erin se fue a la habitación de la niña y Hyioga esperaba ansioso la llegada de la pequeña.

-Ella es Rizel.- dio Erin llegando con una niña de seis años.  
-Hola.- dijo la niña de cabello rubio y ojos negros.  
-Hola.- respondió Hyioga poniéndosede cluquillas para estar a la altura de la niña.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña.  
-Soy tu padre.-dijo el rubio.  
-¿Y dónde estabas?- preguntó inocente la pequeña.  
-En otro lugar.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Bien ¿Te quedarás ahora?- pregntó Rizel.  
-No puedo quedarme todo el tiempo, pero nos veremos mucho y conocerás a tus hermanos.- dijo Hyioga cargando a su hija.  
-¿Tengo hermanos?-  
-Sí…Dos hermanos menores, se llaman Sora y Shiki.- respondió Hyioga.  
-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cuándo?!- preguntó emocionada Rizel.  
-Pues…si a tu mamá le parece, mañana.- dijo el rubio volteando hacia Erin.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y la niña también.

…

-Entonces ambas vienen para navidad ¿Cierto?- pregntó Saori escribiendo algo en una libreta.  
-Sí, pero se irán antes de media noche…van a casa del novio de Erin.- respondió Hyioga.  
-Bien.- dijo Saori para después darse la vuelta e irse.

-Déjala, está muy opcupada con los problemas de Ichigo en la escuela.- dijo Seiya colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.  
-¿Problemas?- preguntó Hyioga.  
-Es muy…¿Cómo decirlo? Impulsivo. – respondió el castaño.  
-Tiene cuatro años…A esa edad uno no piensa mucho en lo que hace.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Eso mismo dije yo…Pero su maestra dice que necesita pensar más en lo que hace.- dijo Seiya bastante molesto.  
-¡¿Se puede saber por qué hacen fiesta y no me invitan?!- dijo Shun entrando.  
-¡Lo mismo digo!- secundó Shiryu.  
-¡¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo tiene las llaves de mi casa?!- dijo Seiya fingiendo molestia.  
-Porque todos conservamos las llaves.- respondieron Hyioga, Shiryu, Shun y un Ikki que cargaba a Ryuho, Sora, Shiki y Kodoku (a Sora y a Shiki en la espalda  
-¿Te has convertido en el arbolito de niños?- preguntó Shun divertido al ver a su hermano.  
-¡Tío Ikki, queremos galletas!- dijeron los cuatro niños al unísono.  
-¡Vamos por las galletas, entonces!- dijo el peliazul corriendo a la cocina con los niños que cantaban vítores para el buen tío Ikki.

Los cuatro padres se voletaron a ver divertidos y rodaron los ojos.

-¿Alguien más nota algo raro en Shun?- dijo Shiryu dándole vueltas al peliverde.  
-¿Raro?- preguntó Shun ya mareado por tanta vuelta.  
-Sí…no sé, como acelerado o nervioso ¿No creen?- dijo Shiryu.  
-Creo que sí…Veamos ¿Qué podrá ser?- dijo Seiya abrazando por los hombros a Shun.  
-¡No tengo nada!- insisitió el ojiverde.  
-Kodoku ya no está enferma, el consultorio va muy bien según tengo entendido, hace poco organizó un concierto y todo fue bien…- dijo Hyioga.  
-¡Entonces solo hay una respuesta!- dijo Seiya.  
-Dinos…¿Te has vuelto a enamorar?- le susurraron todos a la vez.  
-No…- dijo con una sonrisa muy extraña antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-Tomaremos eso como un sí.- dijeron los demás.

...

-Como soy tu hermano mayor, tengo todo el derecho de darte un jalón de orejas si no me dices la verdad. así que habla.- dijo Ikki recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Shun miró a su hermano divertido y soltó un largo suspiro en señal de resignación ante las "hermosas palabras de su hermano mayor"

-Bien. Pero antes respóndeme ¿Cómo logras que esos pequeños terremotos se derman tan rápido?- dijo el peliverde.  
-Primero habla tú.- contestó Ikki.

-Ya que…

 _/Flashback/_

 _-Oye…- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño claro llegando al rubio.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shun.  
-Deja de mirarme tan raro.- dijo ella.  
-¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo?-  
-Porque me pones nerviosa.-  
-Estamos solos, no me tengas miedo.- dijo él acercando su silla a la de ella.  
-Ya te he dicho que dejes ese tipo de bromas.-  
-Te amo, Ada.- dice el peliverde susurrando en su oído.  
-¿Eh? ¿Ah?-  
-¿Me amas?-  
-¿Eh?-_

 _El se alejó y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio._

 _-Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces; puede que te convenga decirme que no. Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques; yo me daré a la tarea que me digas que sí.-  
-¿Y tú me amas?-  
-Pues…-  
-Si me dices que sí dejaré de soñar y me volveré una idiota. Mejor dime que no, y dame ese sí como un cuenta gotas.- dijo ella evadiendo la mirada dulce de Shun.  
-Dime qe no pensando en un sí…y déjame lo otro a mí.- dijo Shun rozando suavemente los labios de Ada.  
-Que si me pone fácil el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar.- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Mejor dime que no y deja la puerta abierta.  
-¡Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un sí.-  
-¡Dime que no y lánzame un sí camuflageado. Clávme una duda y me quedaré a tu lado.-  
-Si me dices que sí, se perderá lo incierto.-  
-Esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estás por venir.-  
-Si me dices que no seguiré conquistando.-  
-Descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces.-  
-Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco…y no lo niego me divertí.- dijo ella abrazada a Shun. –Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco, porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí.-_

 _Se miraron fijamente y entonces, ambos, al mismo tiempo preguntaron "¿Me amas?" y al mismo tiempo respondieron "…No"_

/Fin del flashback/

-Hermano…Eres extraño.- dijo Ikki.

…

-Ada, dime la causa de ese rostro tan distraído y extraño.- dijo Alice.  
-No tengo porque decirte.- contestó ella.  
-¿Te diste cuenta de lo qe sientes por Shun?-  
-No…-

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Holi! Casi todo el flashback es "Dime que no" de Ricardo Arjona.  
Bueno!, espero que hayan pasado feliz navidad y que pasen feliz año nuevo!**_


	24. ¿Cómo decirte lo que siento?

_**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Así como las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (El nombre del capítulo es el nombre la canción utilizada en este, abajo, en las notas, pondré el nombre del interprete).**_

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo el peliverde mientras tomaba del escritorio los apuntes de las citas del día.  
-¡¿Eh?!-  
-Te pregunte que si quieres salir.- respondió Shun sin apartar los ojos de la libreta.  
-¿Afuera? ¿Para qué? Está haciendo frio.- dijo la castaña nerviosa.  
Shun sonrió pícaramente.  
-Sí, quiero salir…afuera de este lugar. Quizá a tomar un helado o un café; talvez a caminar por la playa o ir a pasaer a un parque. De día o de noche…pero quiero que sea hoy.-  
-¡Qué raro eres, Shun!- Ada en verdad quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo haría porque sería demasiado obvia.  
-No me gusta perder.- La castaña no se dio cuenta del momento en que él se movió detrás de la silla para abrazarla.  
-¡Shun!-  
-No soy como los anteriores…jamás te dejaría, jamás te haría daño por diversión, jamás te traicionaría…Jamás dejaría que el pequeño Glen sufriera.-  
-¡¿Glen?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de Glen?!- Ada estaba asustada, se suponía que solo su hermana sabía de él.  
-Me dijo Alice.- dijo él como si nada antes de robarle un beso y salir corriendo a encerrarse en su consultorio.

Ada soltó un suspiro. Ese hombre lograba hacerla arrepentirse de su desición, pero no quería volver a sufrir y no quería que su hijo lo hiciera.

…

A veces ni él mismo se entendía. Sabía por lo que Ada había pasado y aun así insistía en hacer lo que hacía. Quizá era por eso mismo, por eso él necesitaba que ella se sintiera segura en sus brazos, cómoda en su pecho, perdida en sus ojos y amada con sus besos.

El pequeño Glen le caía muy bien, se habían pasado la tarde hablando de los videojuegos favoritos del chico. También Kodoku parecía tener cierto agrado por el niño de diez años, y este por ella.

Shun se había hecho la fantasía de una familia, los cuatro, Ada, Kodoku, Glen y el mismo. En un primer momento le había parecido un deseo imposible; ahora ya no, ahora veía que Ada no estaba del todo apartada de sus sentimientos.

…

A Alice se le escapó la risa que había estado conteniendo durante toda la conversación de Shun con su hermana. El peliverde le agradaba, sentía que él sería quien sanaría el corazón herido de Ada.

-Hermana…si quisieras, podrías volver a ser feliz al lado de un hombre. Ambas hemos tenido mala suerte en el amor…Sin embargo, la suerte no s para siempre.- dijo la castaña acomodando el espejo de su escritorio.

...

A Ikki le iba muy bien…en lo que sea que hacía. Lacie no se atrevía apreguntar qué demonios hacía para ganarse la vida, pero le iba muy bien. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver computadoras.

Lacie lo vio entrar al departamento y se le paró enfrente antes de que él entrara al comedor.

-Amor…¿Qué haces todavía en pijama? Se supone que saldríamos a molestar al par de tórtolos al consultorio.- dijo Ikki apartando el cabello del hombro de ella.  
-¿Te enojas si no vamos?- dijo ella abrazando por el cuello al ojiazul.  
-Espera…esa no es la pijama que tenías anoche.- Ikki dio un salto, sorprendido al descubrir las intenciones de su esposa. –Ahh. Quieres…bueno, tú sabes lo que quieres.-  
Ella se rió del sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
-Sí. Me dijiste que hoy terminarías con el trabajo y que cuando regresaras tendríamos el día entero para estar juntos. Así que…ven ¿Si? No lo hacemos hace rato porque me sentía mal…-

El peliazul no podía negar que tenía ganas…¡Pero no!

-No podemos.- dijo con firmeza.  
-¿Y eso por qué?- replicó ella enojada.  
-Mira.- dijo Ikki mostrando un sobre.

Ella tomó el sobre con el símbolo de la clínica donde se había mandado a hacer los exámenes por los malestares que había sentido. Lo abrió pensando que sería algo malo, por algo Ikki no había cedido a la tentación.

-¡Un bebé!- gritó lanzándose sobre Ikki.  
-Sí…- dijo él medio aplastado.  
-¡Vamos a ser papás!-  
-Los mejores.- dijo Ikki besándola.

Ahora habían decidido salir y propagar la noticia a todos sus amigos. El primero sería Shun.

…

Después de enterarse de que por fin tendría un sobrino por parte de Ikki, a Shun solo le faltaba ganarse el amor de Ada, bueno, que ella lo aceptara.

-¡¿Siiiiiii?!- dijo el peliverde suplicante mientras se arrodillaba tomando las manos de Ada.  
-¡Ya! Sí, iré contigo. Pero solo a tomar un café después de cerrar, eso es todo.- dijo la castaña cediendo a la petición de Shun que había durado entre pausas, desde que abrieron a las 7:00 am hasta las 3:00 pm.

Pasaron las últimas tres horas antes de cerrar, en todo el día, Ada no había tenido oportunidad para reclamarle a su hermana su libertad al decirle cosas que no debía a Shun; al parecer seguiría así, pues Alice salió corriendo en cuanto el reloj marcó las seis.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el peliverde.  
-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y avazando a la salida sin esperarlo, pero sabiendo que él la seguría.  
-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- Shun la alcanzó y le abrió la puerta con ademán de caballero.  
Ella no respondió.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino hacia la cafetería que se escondía en el fondo de un callejón.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Ada desonfiaba del lugar, aunque la verdad si se veía bastante sospechoso.  
-¿Me crees un delincuente?- preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo.  
-No me gusta este lugar.-  
-Si te atrevieras a entrar verías que tengo uno de los mejores gustos.-

Denuevo Ada se quedó sin contestar a los comentarios de Shun. Pero, cuando entró a lo que por fuera parecía un lugar de mala muerte, se dio cuenta de que era una cafetería bastante lujoso y que un aroma a café recién hecho le embriagaba a cada suspiro.

-¿No que no?- dijo Shun invitándola a sentarse.  
-Lo admito, me has impresionado.- Ada asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Verdad que el lugar es hermoso?-  
-No me refiero al lugar.- dijo ella sin saber si reír o llorar.  
-¿Entonces?- Shun se estaba poniendo nervioso, algo estaba mal en su cabeza.  
-Eres todo un caballero, pero a la vez divertido y pícaro cuando debes.-

" _¡Debes! Ella dijo debes. Eso significa que le gusta cuando le hablo así."_ Pensó Shun.

-¿Ah? tú crees.- dijo el peliverde jugueteando con la carpeta del menú.  
-Dejando eso a parte…Te escucho.- dijo Ada poniéndose seria.  
-¿Escuchar qué? ¿Hay música?- Shun nunca había tenido miedo o nerviosismo a la hora de decirle que la quería, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, dispuesta a escucharlo, no podía decir nada de lo que sentía.  
-No te hagas. Habla rápido, tengo que ir a casa.-  
-Este…¿Cómo te digo lo que siento?- se quedó en silencio. -No soy muy bueno con los versos.- se rió un poco. –Pero…mi corazón, te quiere hablar.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- el corazón de Ada se agitaba cada vez más.  
-Quiero ser el culpable de tus pecados, seré lo dulce de tú salado…Seguirte hasta el final.- él la tomó de las manos y las besó.  
-Shun…Yo…¿Por qué?- se le habían salido unas lágrimas.  
-¡Yo jamás me había sentido igual! ¡Porque tú, eres mi sueño realidad! Porque hoy, por fin entiendo lo que es amar de verdad.-  
-¡No puedes!- dijo ella.  
-Sí puedo. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Ada!- Shun tomó sus manos y las apretó.  
-No lo sabes…-  
-Sí lo sé. Sé del primer desgraciado que te dejó cuando se aburrió; también sé del padre de Glen que se fue antes de que él naciera. Sé por cuantos desamores has pasado. Pero yo quiero que tus heridas sanen mientras estás acurrucada en mis brazos.- Shun decía las cosas en un tono tan dulce que a la castaña le parecía estar en un sueño.  
-No creo que sepas lo que se siente. Es horrible sentir las heridas que deja el amor.-  
-¿De dónde crees que salió Kodoku? ¿De un huevo? Yo tuve a mi esposa.- contestó el ojiverde.  
-Es diferente. Ella murió ¿Verdad?-  
Shun soltó una risa.  
-No. Ella me dejó por otro poco después de haber nacido Kodoku.-  
-¿De verdad? lo siento, no lo sabía.-  
-Por eso quiero iniciar de cero contigo. Seamos felices olvidando el pasado.-  
Shun se levantó y la besó, ahora les quedaba claro a los dos que era una necedad el negarlo, se amaban.

-¿Entonces tú me quieres?- preguntó Ada.  
-Si me dieran elegir una vez más, te eligiría sin pensarlo, y es que no hay pensar; que no existe ni motivo ni razón, para dudarlo ni un segundo, porque tú has sido lo mejor que tocó este corazón. Y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo.  
Te he dado todo lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo. ¿Y todavía preguntas, si te quiero?, ¡Tú de qué vas!- soltó una risa y la volvió a besar. –Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, que no me pases por el pensamiento. ¿Y todavía preguntas si te quiero?  
¡Si esto no es querer, entonces dime tú lo que será! Si necesito de tus besos, para poder respirar.  
Y de tis ojos que van regalando vida, y que me dejan sin salido…¿Y para qué quiero salir? ¡Si nunca he sido tan felíz; que te prefiero más que a nada en este mundo!  
¡¿Y es que no ves, que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti?!-  
Ada lo abrazó y se quedaron así hasta que los sollozos fueron reemplazados por risas y promesas, que esta vez si se cumplirían; como testigos estaban solamente un anciano que sonreía y negaba divertido al ver las cosas que en su juventud él mismo hizo; un chico que, metido en su libro, recordaba a cierta persona que hacía no muchos días le había rechazado; el hombre que secaba las tazas y un hombre de cabellos naranjas y amarillos que se recostaba orgulloso y cansado al ver su obra terminada.

…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas: Hola! Sé que no actualizaba este fic desde hace un rato. Pero la inspiración cursi no llegaba a mí…¡Hasta que leí las cartas de Mina y Lucy (Drácula, capítulo 5) y me fijé en la canción de apertura de la novela que veo y me gustó.**_

 _ **Las canciones (fueron 2, bueno, una y un pedazo) fueron "No sé cómo decírtelo" y "Tú de que vas", la última es de Franco de Vita (otro rompe kokoros) y la otra no sé.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos comentarios, en verdad ayudan mucho!**_


End file.
